


Shadow

by JustineElla2



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Major Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Original Female Character, Some Humor, TMNT, Vigilante, Violence, slightly AU, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineElla2/pseuds/JustineElla2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows are the dark cousins of light, at least that's what I think. So naturally, What better way to strike fear into street thugs, then by letting them know you are always a few steps behind them, minutes away from dragging them to jail where they belong? I know I should let the cops take care of them... But I rather like this other job of mine.<br/>I'm not giving it up so easily.</p><p>Shadow Series: Prolouge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome reader, new or regular! Either way, welcome to the brand new, re-written version of Shadow!
> 
> I'll try not to talk to long, but there ARE a few things to know! First, this is a Semi-AU fic. All the regular characters from The 2003 cartoon are here... however, this did takes place between The List season and Fast Forward. And yes... this IS an OC fanfic. If you guys don't like that, then you don't need to read it. Simple as that. Finally, I'm always looking for suggestions and positive critiques, so PLEASE leave reviews, or, for more personal critiques, PM me! I don't mind, guys, really!
> 
> Now, l hope you guys enjoy this Rewritten version of Shadow! Until later, this is Justine, signing out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It belongs to Nickelodeon, and by writing this Fanfic, I am gaining no profit whatsoever, and I only take credit for my ORIGINAL ideas, my OC's and the plot.

I am not a super hero. I cant fly, I am not gifted with super speed... And I'm not invincible. Which makes me wonder how the hell I have survived with far.

Whats my situation? Just struggling to stay alive in my apartment, fire blocking nearly all my exits, smoke clouding my vision. You know, all normal things a seventeen year old goes though at this time of her completely normal life. Oh wait...

I duck out of the way as another loose, flaming chuck of wood falls dangerously close to my head, looking like a mini meteoroid of death. I clutch my satchel close to my chest, slowly crawling though my temporary home to the window, where I had shoved my 'rescuers' out minutes ago. They were getting in my way, and I prefer not to argue with overgrown reptiles in a burning room. But thats just me.

I hiss in pain as my hand wanders over broken glass, and I can already feel the sticky blood starting to drip from my palm. No time to whine at my minor injuries though, because the floor above me is starting to groan, beginning to give out.

I stand quickly and start pulling on my window. It doesn't budge, just like it hasn't budged ever since I moved in. I step back, ignoring the bloody hand-print now against the glass. I can worry about that later. I take a step back, then send a sharp kick to the window. The glass cracks, but doesn't give in. The ceiling is beginning to though, so i need to hurry. I send another kick, some glass falling out, but still not breaking. My temper finally takes hold of me, and I swing my already injured hand though the glass. I ignore the sharp pain winding up my arm, clearing away the rest of the glass... Just as the ceiling let out a loud, heart stopping creak.

My head snaps up, eyes widening and mouth opening in a choked scream as the ceiling caves in, my eyes squeezing shut as the scorched wood hurtles down on me.

...

How did I get to this point? Honestly, it'd take too long to tell from the very beginning, so why don't we start somewhere else? After all, who says the beginning is a very good place to begin? I prefer the midsection. Thats where the GOOD stuff happens...

It rained that night. Lighting was visible between black clouds, and thunder roared within those same clouds. The city below was still bathed in light, from Manhattan to Brooklyn, the city section of New York was just as lively as the weather outside, and neither looked like they would ever sleep.

A bit a ways from the light of the main attraction, housing and small businesses were closed up, void of the light and the fast pace of the city. No crowds of tourists, or grumpy New Yorkers resided on the streets, most sidewalks were empty... Most, not all.

April lowered her umbrella as the rain started to get more bold, falling on her clothes to soak her. She walked swiftly towards her home, groceries in her other hand. Why her boneheaded husband hadn't stopped to get milk after one of his late night escapees, was the burning question in her mind, but when he came home, bruised and totally worn out from tonight fighting, she decided to save herself a headache from yelling at him and getting the milk herself... While casually grabbing bandages and pain medication.

She cursed as the rain started to get on the bottom of her jeans, and pulled up her hood over her head. All she wanted was to get home, get warm, and get some sleep, and she didn't think she could wait another twenty or so minutes until she arrived to the shop. She looked over at the alleyway up ahead, debating quietly in her head. She would be in and out of that alley in less then a minute, then her apartment/antique shop would be less then five minutes away. Nothing would happen in the twenty seconds she had to go though to get though the alley, right?

April sighed, giving in and crossing the street, making her way swiftly towards the alley way, eyes scanning for any street thugs or punks that would cause her trouble. Taking one last look up and down the street, she looked ahead and walking into the dark alley. All she heard was the wave of raindrops overhead, and she strained to hear footsteps gaining on her as she nearly sprinted to the end of the alley. She slowed as she reached the end, smiling in relief that she had made it though without trouble... Her smile quickly faded when the end was blocked by a street punk, a purple dragon tattoo slithering over his face. "Goin' somewhere, sweetheart?" He mused as he strode towards her. April glared, looking over his shoulder. She was so close, she could see the display window. She could scream for help... And she no one would come, because she had slipped a relaxation pill in her husbands drink before she left. Which meant Casey was most likely lying unconscious on the couch, unaware his wife had left.

April looked over her shoulder as two more punks blocked the only other exit. She grimaced, then placed her groceries down. Even though she wasn't as well trained as her other ninja friends, that didn't mean she was completely defenseless. She knew how to take care of herself. The purple dragon suddenly broke his confidant spy and flashed to April, wrapping a meaty hand around her neck and slamming her up against the wall, smirking cruelly. "Now look here, Red." He said lowly, grinning at the contempt in her eyes. "We all know that you know where a certain hockey freak is. Tell us where, and well let you keep that pretty face of yours." April was about to spit in his face, when a knife suddenly flashed in the light, dangerously close to her cheek.

April looked over to it, eyes widening as the tip was slowly dragged down, leaving a white line. The thug smirked pressing the tip to the base of her neck. "Feel like spilling the beans, or do I need to spill something else?" April glared, then blinked as the other two thugs let out short yells, before going silent. Both she and the purple dragon turned and stared as the other two Dragons collapsed, groaning in pain. The ringleader glared, pulling away from April. "The hell is wrong with you two?! Get your asses up, or so help me I will-" He never finished the sentence. What he had so easily forgotten, is that a fire escape hung right over his head, and though it was rusty and the ladder was unmovable... That didn't mean it was the perfect place to perform a surprise attack.

A black army boot slammed down on his nose, causing a sickening crack to be heard as he was practically thrown back from the force of the kick. April watched, stunned into silent, then looked up as her rescuer swung down from the ladder. The first thing she noticed was that her 'savior' was shorter then she had predicted, and apparently loved the color black. They were dressed in ninja garb, and a thin backpack rested on their shoulders. The ninja slipped off the back pack and tossed it to the stunned red-head, who caught it. A second later, the black ninja lunged for the Purple Dragon.

April watched the fight for a minute, before looking down at the backpack. It was thin, and would've been very light weight, if not for its contents. Curiosity getting the better of her, she started to unzip the pack, before it was snatched from her arms. The ninja had returned, and was quickly putting her pack back on her back. They nodded to the pile of unconscious thugs on the ground. "Called the police. You should head home." They spoke lowly, in a forcefully faked voice. April blinked, grabbing her almost forgotten groceries. "Alright... Thank yo-" she paused, eyes widening at the thin, but noticeably large cut running from the ninjas hip to just below their chest. The fabric was ripped enough to show the line of blood where the weapon had made contact. "Oh my god... You're hurt!" April started to reach towards the ninja, then pulled back when they backed away from her, shaking they're head.

"I'll live, just... Please, get home safely." They muttered, before jumping over April and latching onto the fire escape, climbing up. April frowned, calling up to her. "Hey, wait! You can't run around with a cut like that!" The ninja paused at the top, then looked down at her. April could've swore she could see a smile under the mask. "Don't worry," her savior called down. "Shadow can handle anything!" With a soft laugh, they bounded up to the roof, and left Aprils sight. April stared after them for a moment, then smiled, police siren sounding close. "Shadow, huh?" She said to herself, looking amused. "Wonder if the turtles know there is another seemingly friendly ninja in New York..."

So, that was how this whole mess began. If I had never revealed myself to April, MAYBE the guys would've never found out about me. MAYBE they never would have seeked me out, and MAYBE I could've left Manhattan and live a quiet, simple life in Ohio or something...

But then we wouldn't have such a great story, now would we? Because apparently simple, easy-going stories aren't good enough...

Lucky me, right?

............

I resisted the great and tempting urge to send my foot though my stuck window. I pressed my hands against the latch and tried to pull it up, using all the strength I had... Annnnnnnd the window remained stuck. Surrendering, for now, I slipped out my emergency knife from my boot and forced in under the latch, popping the window open.

'You win this round, stupid square of glass,' I thought as I stumbled in to my darkened apartment, closing the window behind me. I paused, ears pricked for sound of intruders. After satisfied with my inspection and flicking on the lights, I wrapped my arm around my wounded abdomen, and let out a long, wonderfully long string of curses.

After a minute, I grumpily stumbled to my couch, pulling out the overly packed first aid kit from under it, pulling out roll of bandage wrap. I pulled off my mask, blowing the few strand black hairs away from my eyes, before shouldering out of the top part of my ninja garb, looking down with a frown at the cut.

'A few more upwards inches, and it would've been a REALLY awkward stitching session at the hospital,' I thought humorlessly as I lifted my tank top to wrap the bandage around my midsection. I let my thoughts drift as I did the wrapping, reviewing tonight's events. The one hour stakeout by that laundry place was boring, and the two purse snatchers by Hell's Kitchen were almost too easy...

Saving my boss from some meddlesome wanna-be gang thugs was not a part of my agenda. I put the wrapping away, beginning to over-analyze THAT particular rescue. I began to wonder... Was my voice low enough to be unrecognizable? Was my garb loose enough in the, uh... Right areas, so my gender wasn't revealed? I sighed, pulling off the rest of my garb and folding it into my backpack.

There was no point in fretting about this. After all, I'm not stupid. I didn't show myself to her for long... Five minutes, tops. And most of the time was spent fighting! I tossed my pack to the side, before attending and walking over to the sink. Wiping a clean streak onto the mirror, I inspected my face for obvious bruises or cuts. I had work tomorrow, and I didn't want April to pry about minor injuries... She might try to convince me to go to the police, and that was something I would NOT do.

Cops make me nervous.

I cleaned up a cut above my eyebrow, before applying a temporary bandage. I pressed my finger against a pretty large bruise on my chin, wondering how I could explain that one. My skin was pale, very pale, which of course made the bruises and cuts even more noticeable... Lucky me. I pulled my ebony hair out of its tight bun, letting it fall loose on my shoulders. I walked over to my couch, kicking off my shoes as I walked, before turning around and falling back, legs hooked over the back of it as my head hung down, my expression bored.

I glanced over at the mirror, then scowled at the teenager I saw lounging over the couch. I looked at those irritated violet eyes, narrowing my own. "Your such an idiot." I muttered. "You think you can keep hiding it forever? Face it, Victoria... Your going to get caught, and no one is going to care about your sorry ass, because you've already made hundreds of enemies in the three mouths you've been here... And only two allies..." I trailed off, looking at my reflection. I began to realize those exhausted, dark purple eyes were not someone else... But my own. I had been berating myself, and I barely knew it.

I turned away, then shifted to lay on the couch. I sighed, the forced my eyes to close, thinking quietly to myself. "... You ARE doing your best, Victoria," I muttered as I started to drift off. "No one knows what your doing... So no one can criticize you... Except yourself." I smiled slightly at that last part, before drifting off...

..............

... You would think a ninja isn't a heavy sleeper. You would think they would wake at the smallest sound, because they were trained to do so. And you are one-hundred percent right... And apparently my body forgot I was a Ninja, so when I woke up, I woke up five minutes before I had to be at work.

I vowed internally to smash my alarm clock into a million bits, as I jumped over another alley towards the antique shop I worked at. I forced more speed into my legs, rocketing over the rooftops. I was hardly ever late, and I didn't want April to be suspicious of my late appearance... The bruises and cuts were questionable enough, thank you very much. I grabbed the top of the fire escape alongside the building, before sliding down. The ladder was too short though, so I jumped down the last few feet, before rising up from my crouch and brushing off dust calmly. I walked out of the alleyway, pulling off my hood and shaking out my hair, trying to look socially presentable.

I looked up and faltered. And black and white care was parked directly in front of Second Time Around... I sped up, glancing inside the cruiser as I walked past. My heart skipped a beat as I saw no grumpy, donuts eating officer inside the car, which left only one option... I hesitated, before taking a deep breath and shouldering the door open, wincing slightly as the bell announced my presence. I walked in, pausing at the sight of April chatting quietly with the police officer in the corner of the shop.

All I wanted to do was bolt, because I knew there was two main reasons why a NYPD officer was here, at least that I could come up with... One, April finally had enough of the unexplained injuries, and the secrets I had... Or, She was informing him about the events of last night... And in return, she was piecing together that I was the vigilante who saved her. Either way, it wasn't good for me...

Maybe I should've just stayed home today...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2/? Of Shadow... Thanks for the Kudos, CanadaMaddiePinkie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC, and the plot. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to the proper owners, which I am not, sadly XP

Chapter 2

I wiped at the counter for the forth time that morning, watching April and the police officer out of the corner of my eye. I tried not to seem obvious I was watching them so closely... But I think I was failing, because the grandma looking at the antique mirrors kept shooting concerned and bewildered looks at me every now and then. I ignored them, leaning over the counter to catch a glimpse of The cop and April going into the office/storage closet, deep in conversation. It took all I had not to casually start sweeping that area, so I could hear the conversation... But the old lady was probably questioning me as it was, I couldn't exactly afford to look like a creep, not in front of the civilians.

I sighed, resting my hand on my fist, closing eyes as my oncoming headache was felt. I was going to grey if I kept worrying about this. Shes probably just giving the cop some last minute details about yesterdays attack, that was it. I sighed, taking the store catalog out of the drawer, flipping though it in boredom. I have to admit, even though its location was awful, it was a pretty nice antique store. Well stock, owners were nice... I couldn't complain. I forced down my suspicious feelings about the cop, and actually started to look though the catalogue.

I got about a moment of peace, which was a record. "Casey, drop the beer bottle, your giving this place a bad repetition." I said, not bothering to look behind me. Said 'adult' grumbled, before leaning against counter next to me. "First, it isn't beer, it has Root in it, seriously, what do you take me for?" He paused to take a swing of his mystery beverage, while I watched him, judging. "And second... You have some creepy sixth sense or somethin'? Because I swear, nobody can even blink without ya noticing!" I took the bottle out of his hand, sniffing it, before handing it back once I had deemed it non-alcohalic. "No, you just have a big mouth. You are literally incapable of silence, I do believe." Casey rolled his eyes, grumbling something about 'smart-ass teen', while I flipped though the catalogue.

Jones glanced around the shop, before nodding to the storage office. "April doin' papers?" I shook my head. "Nah, she's trying to convince the local sheriff to keep you in your curfew," I stated with a smirk. Casey scoffed... Then asked, "Wait, seriously?" I snorted, then was starting to criticize Jones's amazing ability to be so gullible, when the 'office' door opened, April and the Officer exiting. I forced myself not to snap my gaze at them, and somehow managed to act nonchalant until the officer left. I counted... Five... Four... Three... Two... "I ain't getting a curfew, right?" Casey piped up. April looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Curfew?" She asked, then looked at me with a raised eyebrow, a suspicious hint in her eyes. I shrugged, nodding to the door the cop exited from. "So, what was that about?" I asked calmly. April walked over to the back of the store, talking over her shoulder as she started moving the breakables around. "Oh, just some follow up questions about the little... 'Incident'. Nothing to worry about."

I looked at Casey with faux confusion, mouthing 'incident?' To him. Casey smirked, ruffling my hair, much to my displeasure. "Ha, So you don' have sixth sense! If ya did you'd know!" I swatted his hand away, scowling. "Sixth sense doesn't mean I can read minds, dummy!" April walked back over, rolling her eyes. "Casey, stop bothering the poor girl! Don't you have boxes to unpack?" Casey grumbled, but saulted mockingly at April and I, nodded, walking away. After he mussed up my hair again. April snickered at my now permanent growling problem, "He's immature, but he does have serious moments... Don't worry." I raised my brow doubtfully, then shrugged. "Alright... So whats the incident you guys re going on about?" I asked curiously. April waved her hand dismissively, before walking back into the Office. I shrugged, putting my eased worries aside, before turning back to the counter.

"April, I'll lock up!" I waited for an anwser from the bottom of the stairs. Assuming the muffled response was her a-okay, and turned back to the nearly empty store. I sighed, walking towards the counter while fixing my hair into the tight bun I used during my nighttime job. It wasn't comfortable, but it kept my gender less obvious, so it was necessary. I grabbed a broom and swept behind the cointer, whistling quietly, while wondering what my job should be tonight. Shall I stop some simple muggers, or should I foil the plans of some bank robbers? I perked up slightly when I heard the bell above the door jingle, signaling a new arrivel.

"Sorry, shops closing!" I called over my shoulder. I tuned out their reply, going back to my plans for tonight. I tuned back in after I hear glass shatter on the ground, whirling around. I scowled at the chuckling idiots snickering at the twenty-something hit who had knocked over a glass bowl. "Excuse me! You break it you buy it!" All three guys looked at me, then the culprit may put at low whistle. "Well well well… look at this princess, boys." He have me a crookedand yellow smile, before walking over to lean on my counter. "So darl, what's a lady like you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyes, before leaning toward a him, nearly nose to nose as I glared death at him. "Thirty-five forty-five for the glass bowl. Sir." I grounded out. The beer stentched rat winked. "'Course darI~" He sang in a drunken voice, throwing some dollar bills on the counter. I looked at him pointedly, until he coughed up the remaining thirty bucks... along with a piece of paper. "Just in case ya ever wanna chat sometimes." He stated, the other two snickering behind him.

"I'll pass, thanks." I sneered. "There's the door." I nodded to the exit with my arms crossed. The ring leader cackled in his way out, but it was one of the other two that caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes at the purple serpent-like tattoo encircling his wrist, suddenly getting a sense of deja vu. I narrowed my eyes, watching them stumble away. After thinking for a second, I made my decision and grabbed my backpack. I started to run out, before pausing when I heard a crunching sound from under my foot.

I grumbled while quickly sweeping up the broken glass, before racing out, heading into the nearest alleyway with a grin.

Time to go hunting.

"Did you see that broad! I mean, yeah her face was kinda plain… but STILL…" The other two thugs rolled they're eyes as they guided their entoxicated ringleader though the alley. "Dude, Let me tell you, as the more sober one here… she wasn't worth it. The broad had nothing to work with, face OR body wise. No curves." He insisted, then cursed. "Ah crud, dead end." The other thug rolled his eyes. "Good goin' Moron! Now we're really in for it when we get back to base, Hun'll have our heads!"

The drunk goon straightened up with a grin, swinging his fists. "Letme at 'im! I can take 'im!" The other two rolled their eyes, then grabbed their friend. "Dude, your too drunk to do crap. And quit yellin', you wanna wake the neighborhood?!" "Or get those freaky lizard-ninjas attention?" Asked the other one, shuddering. "Those ninjas ain't natural. It's like they know where ya are all the time…"

"You couldn't be more right." All three stopped suddenly at the mocking voice, before they slowly looked in the direction of said voice. A black glad figure sat easily at the edge of a fire escape, a shuriken being sharpened with a rock in their hands. The sober two took a step back as the figure dropped down, silent and as smoothly as a cat. The middle goon sneered. "Aw, whatcha gonna do? Some karate kind of crap?" He goaded. The figure simple placed the rock on the ground, shuriken still in hand. The thug started to get to annoyed. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He snapped, stumbling toward the black clad person.

Said person smirked underneath their mask, violet eyes flashing as they raised the shuriken… then the only lightbulb in the alley went off with a crash of glass. Totally silence for a moment, then a startled, pain filled yell sounded, before being abruptly cut off. The other two froze, before one began reaching for his pocket… and a second later, his startled cry was cut off. The final thug scrambled for the weapon his oak had dropped, shaking the gun into the darkness. "C-c'mon out! I'm armed and I ain't afraid to fill ya full of holes!" He called out. For a long time, there was no sound, and the room lowered his gun, relieved that he has scared the freak off.

He started to run down the way out of the alley, not bothering to check on his pals. He ran, smirking at the victory. Then he heard a chuckle, which froze him in his tracks. A dark mass tackled him , and a loud BANG sounded when the gun when off on his way down… a Blank shot. His attacker smirked, twisting his arm to the point of dislocation behind him. "Nice tat," They murmured lowly, eyes dark. "What's it for? Some type of gang tat?" The thug nodded quickly, flinching at the pain from his shoulder. "Y-ya man, now let me go!" He pleaded, a while in his voice. He yelped when his wrist was now being twisted. "Nuh uh. Tell me who you belong to, and where they meet.. and I'll let you live." The attacker promised.

The goon was silent, until he felt his attacker tighten their grip on his shoulder. "P-purple dragons! W-we change out meeting spot e-everytime! I d-don't know w-where!" He cried. His attacker chuckled. "Thank you for your help… Nighty-night." He felt them get off his back, before a full this sounded… and everything went black.

I smirked as I dragged the last unconcious thug to the end of the alley, letting him join his friends in an unceremonious pile. They should wake soon, long enough for me to get away… and for those sirens to come upon them. Glad someone called in that gunshot for me, guess this neighborhood isn't as used to that sound like other ones are. I let my smile fall as I backed into the alley again, grabbing my bag from behind a dumpster. Purple dragons? Hadn't heard of them before… but I was certain one of them had the same tattoo style as the guy who attacked April. If anything, I had to look into them. They might cause me more trouble down the line.

As I started up the fire escape, I glanced over at the shattered lightbulb, a grown on my face. A shuriken was stuck in the brick wall, where it had ended up after it shattered the bulb… but it wasn't my shuriken. I so wanted to grab it to examine the markings on it, but I could see flashing red and blue getting closer. I quickly climbed up the ladder, before taking off over the roofs, ignoring the slightly uneasy, like I was being watched.

After the sirens had faded away, and the three thugs were taken away, a new figure jumped up from behind a rooftop escape, pointing the way the vigilante has run off to. "Bro, why'd you let him go? We could be gotten a new friend!" A young, surfer accented voice whined. A low growl sounded, before a thicker accented voice retorted, "Ya idiot, ya saw how hard that psycho was going at those chumps? He coulda turned on us in a second, dummy!"

"Raph's right, Mikey." Another figure came over to join them from his hiding spot on a windowstill, purple mask tails waving in the breeze. "Besides, just because he smacked down some lowlifes like those guys, it doesn't make him an automatic ally. He could be working for another enemy, for all we know." Michelangelo sighed. "Yeah, but…" A final shadowed figure spoke up. "No buts, Mikey. Don's right, we need to keep some distance between us and them, just to be safe." Leonardo turned narrowed eyes towards the direction the vigilante ran. "… But that doesn't mean we can't find ways to find out more about them."

The other three forwned, looking at each other. Rapt spoke up, "Uh, how are we supposed to find out about him, if we gotta stay away from him?" He demanded, his eye ridge raised. Leo only smirked over his shoulder. "We have a friend who can help us with that… Mind calling our local Nutcase for ne, Raph?" Raphael blinked, then smirked when he realized his leaders plan. "I'll be my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So, hopefully you guys noticed my writing style has changed ^_^ This is a result of hard at work, writing and rewriting the same chapter over the course of this small hiatus. Hopefully it makes up for my unexcused absece -_-" Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see y'all at the end of chapter 3! :D ~JustineElla2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starts to get interesting in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC, and the plot…..Sadly.
> 
> Chapter 3

I growled and scribbled out another building off of my map. I shuffled through the newspaper clippings I had laid across the table, all the ones I could find that mentioned this 'Purple Dragons' group. So far, I had found tons of mentions, arrests, and crimes… but nothing that helped me figure out how to find them. I tried not to scream in frustration, not in this VERY public library. I had already chased off some very grumpy college students earlier, I didn't want to look any more insane than I already did. I preferred to be by myself while I searched for an apparently dangerous crime groups hideout... after all, I wasn't sure if doing so was entirely legal.

I flipped through another paper, scanning the crime section with a frown. So far, this group seemed to have a fairly normal range of crime… small robberies, car snatching, the random violent acts here and there… it wasn't all that impressive. 'Then again…' I thought, shuffling through the papers. 'These ones ARE from almost a decade ago. I need to look at more recent ones.' I blinked in surprise as I pulled out one from about four years ago… that had this criminal gang plastered all over the front page. I furrowed my brows as I glazed over the page. 

"Seems like you guys upped your game…" I muttered, before grabbing the next page. "Wonder why?" I leaned my chin on my hand as I flipped though, growing more impressed as the greatness of crimes grew with each page. 'They go from purse snatching to an organized crime organization in… less than two years? Now how the hell does that work…?’ I was jolted from my thoughts with a polite, but tired, "Miss?" I looked up at the tired looking library worker. "Place is about to close." She informed me. I nodded, packing up my stuff. "Alright, thank you!" I started to stand, then a shocked intake of breath sounded. I turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow.

She looked over my news clippings with a surprised, and slightly concerned look. I slapped my hand over the map, but I could tell by her look she had a good idea of what I was doing. "… Corner of Eastman and Laird, every Sunday," she muttered lowly. I blinked in surprise, and she gave me a weak smile. "Might be outdated info, but maybe it'll help." Her expression turned deadly serious. "Just… be careful. These guys are dangerous, believe me…" I nodded slowly, marking the location, before looking up at her. "Thank you, um…" I glanced at her nametag, "… Angel." Angel smiled, brushing back black and purple eyes hair from her face. "Good luck." She said sincerely, before walking away.

I smiled, grabbing my stuff before running out into the darkening city of New York, the sun starting to sink far behind the buildings. I started facing over to my apartment, a smirk growing. Why? Because tonight just happened to be Sunday…

\--------------------------------

I laughed softly as I launched myself across another rooftop, the light rain just starting to fall on my head. Normally I would just be excited to knock some heads… but tonight, this was better. This was like a real mission. So real, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, expecting my teammate to be matching his speed with mine… only to feel like a idiot when nothing was there. 'Great, Victoria,' I thought with a eye roll. 'You're turning into a lonely, wanting teenager with issues… yuck.' I forced away my emotions, and focused on making the next jump. I paused when I reached the edge, looking out to the dimly lighted street. The crumbling buildings, grime covered windows was a big clue that this place, Eastman and Laird, wasn't exactly in tip-top condition... which probably meant that there really was a gang meeting around here.

I ducked down slightly, stalking along the rooftops, eyes searching for anything suspicious. I paused when I spotted a trench coat wearing man leaning against a fence in front of a warehouse. I watched quietly as two thugs stumbled over, clearly drunk. I squinted, trying to see what they were discussing down there. I blinked as one of the drunk dudes rolled up his sleeve to show a purple splotch on his arm… close up, I have a strong feeling it was a dragon. As those two walked into the warehouse, I frowned. 'To officially get in, you need ink… looks like I'll have to go in the old fashion way.' I slipped over to the nearest fire escape, sliding down into the dark alley silently.

I glanced out quietly, scanning the streets for any witnesses, before I darted out of the alley and into the street… and barely managed to avoid getting run over by a barreling truck. I slid into a pile of garbage as the truck slammed on its brakes, 'A moment too late, dumbass' I thought bitterly, before the driver jumped out. "Bro, the hell was that?! Looked like a deer!" I heard from the only man in New york who apparently doesn't know what a human looks like. A smartass comment was made, and I waited until they drove off towards the warehouse before I poked my head out. I glanced behind me, then I jogged over to the vacant side of the warehouse.

'Great, no fire escape.' I sighed internally.  
I grabbed out my kunais from my backpack, prayed that the brick wall was as thick as I hoped, then stabbed the blade into the cement. I waited a second, listening for a stunned cry from the inside… once I deemed that my blade hadn't stunned anyone inside, I pulled myself up, and began scaling up the wall. I pulled myself into the roof, amazed by the fact that these people weren't bright enough to have guards posted in the roof… Sucks for them, great for me. My eyes lighted up when I spotted the skylight in the middle of the roof. Pulling my hood closer around my face to keep out the growing rainfall, I walked over to the edge of the skylight, before crouching and looking down to the scene below. 

'… Is that a… caged wrestling ring?' I thought, looking down with a raised bros at this unique setting. The ring was surrounded with stands, and a large number of punk-rock kids, inked teens, and unfortunate Mohawk wearing adults. Yuck. I narrowed my eyes as I started recognizing some of the punks, low-life's who I may or may not have beat the crap out off… at one point or another. Trench-coat came inside, shutting the large metal doors behind him with a clang. The people inside started to settle down, leaning against the wall or taking seats… something was about to go down. I shifted a bit closer over the skylight, making sure I got a good view as somebody walked out to the middle of the ring.

“Ok, all ya, shut up and listen up!” A loud, booming accented voice called out, the people around him quieting down enough for him to speak. I saw the man smirk with arrogance, holding himself up with his inflated ego. “Ok, so we've lost ‘about 30 of our men to the ninja-freak runnin’ around… and since ‘m in charge until Hun comes back, guess who's fault it's gonna be?” He waited for a moment, listening to the crowd mumble it's answers. “That's right, Mine! And that ain't happenin‘ not if I got something to say ‘about it!” He insisted, and I curiously listened. ‘Is… this guy saying I'm a legit threat to this group?’ I asked myself, flattered. I tuned back in after a second.

“Alright, we need to get this sonofabitch outta our turf before the boss comes back… alive, dead, broken beyond repair, I don't give a crap!” He growled, I frowned, trying to remember if it seen anything about this ‘boss‘ of theirs in the paper… apparently not. “If any of ya managed to take them down... “ I saw him pause momentarily, and struggled not to laugh. This dude was so unprepared, he didn't have a reward planned out! I started tuning him out, thinking about how I was going to get him to chat with me… Grabbing my bag, I shuffled through my stuff before smirking at my find.

“This will be fun…” I murmured, holding the small grey ball in my hand. Slowly cracking open the skylight panel, I held the ball right above the wrestling ring… before letting it drop, and shutting the panel carelessly with a clang. A moment later, a small, but noticeable Boom sounded… and even more noticeably, the room below became clouded in smoke. I chuckled quietly at the sounds of confusion and uneasiness erupt from below, and I stood up, grabbing my kunai. ‘ This will be fun…’ I thought with a smirk, opening the panel with my foot, fully prepared to leap in…

Only to throw my kunai across the roof, eyes locked on the noise I heard. “Alright… Quit messing around, I know you're up here.” I said, switching my voice to a blank tone, easily hiding my feminine voice. I waited patiently, shutting the panel again. The smoke was starting to leak out, I didn't want it clouding my vision. I waited, before sighing, walking over to pick up my kunai. “Alright, fine. I'm off then… later.” I waited a moment, before starting to walk off… and a moment later, really wish I had followed my gut and turned around before I was dragged away from the warehouse roof, a strong arm pinning my own to my sides, and a hand clamped over the mouth section of my mask, which prevented me from biting the hell out of this guys hand. That didn't stop my legs from kicking furiously, though, and I took advantage of that. Everytime I tried to knock him senseless with a headband, the back of my head made contact with plastic, and not flesh and none like if hoped.

We were about three-four rooftops away, before I was released, obviously not on purpose, probably due to the damage my feet had some to this guy's knees. I whipped around, kunai out and ready to fight the guy who had taken me away from the P.D.s headquarters. I paused, glancing at the cursing figure, who was leaning against a staff of some type. After a long string of curses, the figure finally straightened, then looked at me. I frowned at the white mask on his face, and shifted my grip on my blade, waiting for his reaction.

“Well, damn, have you got one hell of a kick!” he laughed, and I froze monetarily. “The guys might appreciate that bit of info later!” I wasn't focusing on his words, but rather his voice. I wasn't surprised, per se… but it was still surprising to hear Casey Jones actually talking/ kidnapping? My vigilante persona. I mean, it wasn't surprising that he fought crime in his free time, that was believable… but the fact he was interested in talking to the crime-fighting version of me?

That meant one of two things, One: He knew it was me, and was probably about to tell me off on not being careful… Or, he had no idea it was me, and was being stupid by getting in a trained vigilantes face. Either way, I was almost positive that the next few minutes were about to get very interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And if chapter three! Really wanted to thank all my readers real fast, and also wanted to send a quick shout out to all my readers around the world, who may be experiencing some difficult times at the moment. Please know that all of you are in my thoughts, and I hope you all remain safe, no matter what may be happening or where you are :) Stay safe my friends, and See you at the next update! -JE2)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I Only own My Oc, and the plot! Enjoy this chapter!)
> 
> (Special thanks to TMNT96 and CanadaMaddiePinkie and the two guests who left me my first Kudos! Means so much, thank you! :))
> 
> Chapter 4

I narrowed my eyes at Casey, adjusting my grip on my blade. “Do you drag every crime-fighter away from their missions, or did I get lucky?” I growled lowly, making my voice more gender neutral and less Victoria-like. I could practically see Jones smirk behind that white hockey mask, shuffling his golf club along the roof. “Normally I wouldn' get involved in anyway… but you are an exception.” He stated. “Got some friends who are curious ‘bout you.”

I frowned, taking a step further back. “Friends?” I asked, glancing around quickly before leveling my gaze to him. “Are they in the audience right now? And… why me? I'm no one special.” I stated. He lifted up his golf club to examine it. “Nah, they trusted me ‘nough to do this. As for why you?” He pointed the club at me. “They wanna make sure you ain't gonna cause trouble for them… or me.” I raised my brow, curious now. Lowering my blade to a more relaxing, loose position, I said, “I'm only going to cause trouble to those who deserve it. So, you and your buddies can quit worrying about me, and let me to my work.” 

Casey tsked, shaking his head. “Nah, ‘m gonna need more then that, Buddy. The Guys want specifics.” “Then why don't they ask me themselves, pal?” I shot back, starting to get annoyed. Casey was annoying all on his own, but when he is delaying my current mission? That's when I am going to get ticked. I watched him chuckle, meaning against his golf club. “Let's just say, these guys rather not show their faces until ya can be trusted… which isn't until they get the say-so from me.” I smirked. “Oh, so I have to impress you to get to them?” I asked, becoming to walk closer.

Jones frowned, shifting his grip on his choice-weapon as I moved closer. “Not exactly. More like threaten, which I hope is not your plan.” he stated. I only smiled, “Me, threatening? No, I don't threaten… I have fun.” I shoved him off the roof, with little resistance from the unexpecting Casey Jones.

Now, let me explain. Working for April and Casey made me aware of two things; One, April should own her own software or intelligence agency, just saying. And two? Casey lacks the ability to see the obvious. So, when he went tumbling over the side, the shuriken pinning his pants leg to the roof held him over the alley below. I smirked at his curse/whine as his golf club fell from his hand. “C'mon man, that wasn' called for!” he shouted at me, managing to pull himself up, glaring at me. I only smirked, and held up the shuriken that had been thrown at me a moment before, holding it casually between my fingers. Casey stated at it with a dumbfounded expression.

“Seems like we have an audience.” I chuckled, then said louder, “Alright. I am going to leave the roof, anyone follows me, there WILL be a fight. Nothing personal, but you've wasted enough of my time.” I tossed the shuriken at Jones, who caught it with a curious look. I clasped my hands behind me, did a little mock bow, then walked calmly away. I listened for sounds of pursuit, then smirked when I heard nothing. 'Seems like they actually paid attention.’ I began running, running like hell once I was a rooftop away, and my pursuer who had started following, stopped after a few seconds. They knew they wouldn't catch me. I wouldn't let them, not tonight.

I still had a mission to do.  
\-------------------  
“What the hell, Leo?! I told you, I had this under control!” Casey growled at the blue handed turtle, who was watching the vigilante run further away. He sighed, then looked back up at the pissed off Jones. “First off, you obviously didn't, they almost had you thrown off a roof, and they were at least a head shorter than you!” He scoffed. The black haired man glared daggers as Mikey laughed and Raph chuckled. “And second,” Continued Leonardo, “We don't know what they were capable of, they could've knocked you out if it wasn't for your hard head.” 

Casey grumbled, dusting off his golf club, grumbling at the new dent in the handle. “My heads fine, it's my legs that hurt like hell… damn that dunce had one hell of a kick!” He insisted. Rapt rolled his eyes. “Aw, does little Jonies want a kiss for his boo-boos?” Raph mocked, smirking as his human friend fumed. “Try it, watch what happens.” He growled, shifting his golf club. Mikey watched the exchange eagerly, before growing and pointing the way the ninja had ran. “Soooo… we aren't gonna follow him?” Donny shook his head, “Not tonight, they're obviously expecting it. We need to get the surprise advantage.” “So basically that means Casey can't help anymore, right?” Raphael smirked, dodging the swing of the sports equipment aimed at him.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Dons right, surprise would be a good upper hand to catching up with this guy. We’ll give him a couple of nights, let him think we're off his trail…” “Then we kick some vigilante butt?” Asked Raphael, eager look in his eyes. Leo have him a look. “THEN, we try to convince this ninja to talk.” Mikey shook his head, “Won't be easy, bro. That ninja is slightly nuts. Not as bad as Casey…” “I’m right here!””But he won't be too friendly.” Leo nodded, “Trust me Mikey.. I had a pretty good vision of how that meeting is gonna go down.” He sighed, glancing over the rooftops. “We’ll be lucky of one of us doesn't get thrown from a roof…”  
\----------------  
“Ya crazy prick, put me down!!!” Screamed the goon I had hanging over the side of a building. I smirked, pretending to loosen my grip from his hood. “Alrighty then.” I stopped when he begged me to, smirking. “L-listen man, don’ know WHAT ya problem is, but you'll pay for this! I've got friends pal!” “I nodded. “That's nice, now please answer my question, before I make you go splat.” I said. The punk was silent, then renewed his struggles, trying to swipe at me. I sighed, then loosened my grip again, this time for real.

He yelped. “Ok ok, I'll talk, ya crazy bitch!” Chuckling, I smirked. “Crazy bitch, that's the best you got?” I interrupted him before he could say anymore insults, pulling him up into the roof, placing my foot on his chest to keep him down, spinning my kunai in my hand. “Now, spill.” He glared at me for a long moment. “Ya gonna pay for this, just ya wait.” He growled. Waiting patiently, I started checking my reflection in my kunai, making sure the bruise above my eye wasn't too bad. 

“We need every Wednesdays at the dock, and we meet here every Sunday.” He grumbled. “Which docks?” i asked. He sneered, “Find ‘em yourself.” He yelped when the sharp blade embedded in the ground next to his ear, a papercut size cut appearing on his ear. “Ok ok! Docks by Greenwich, white paintjob, ya can't miss it!” I beamed, picking up my blade. “Thank you very mu-” I gasped as he suddenly grabbed me, slamming me down into the roof before wrapping his hands around my throat, squeezing tightly.

I clawed at him as he smirked down at me, my breath starting to become less and less. “Not so tough now, are ya?” He sneered. I started panicking, then I felt my kunai handle under my fingertips. Without hesitation, I grabbed it, and slashed it across the Purple Dragons face. A scream of pain sounded, then my throat was freed. I gasped, breath rasping as my throat filled with air. I looked over at the thug, who was cursing me as he held his hand over his eyes, blood dripping from his hand. “Ya son of a bitch, I can't see!” He snarled, blindly trying to find my location. I glared, before grabbing his hood, and dragged him the the edge of the roof. “Good,” I rasped. “‘ Cause you don't wanna see this.” Then I shoved him off the roof.

He yelped on his way down, before landing in an open garbage can. Though he stilled, I could tell he was still alive. He may not be able to see again… but at least he would live. I shakily grabbed his fallen phone, dialing the police. I ignored the worried officers question, told her the thugs location, advise them send an ambulance, then I dropped the phone down to the alley. After hearing the sound of a breaking phone, I started my way home, rubbing my bruising throat. Bruises that were no doubt hand shaped, and would no doubt be spotted by April by tomorrow morning.

I glanced back at the alleyway, feeling a small chill. I just ruined a man's life. Yes, he was a crook… but I just robbed him from his sight, and… and I didn't feel any remorse. Just satisfaction, which scared me more. I started running home as rain started to drop down from the dark sky, slipping into my apartment clumsily . I ripped off my mask, heading to the mirror, trying to force my rising panic down. I stated at the mirror's reflection, searching those concerned violet irises for any sign of my fear come alive again. Nothing. Just tired, panicked violet eyes of a bruised up girl stared back at me. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, calming my breath. Moving over to my couch, I pulled my hair out from its tight restricting bun, and shouldered off my pack as I slumped onto the couch.

I stared up at the ceiling, processing this entire night. Seems like one thing after another happened, like a snowball growing as it rolls down a hill. Most of what had happen obviously would be an issue, and unfortunately, I'm supposed to figure them all out by myself, while juggling work, my vigilante business, and myself. Wonderful. Not bothering to take off my vigilante suit, I flicked the lights off, hoping for sleep, and some peace to come before long…..

But who ever said I was lucky enough to have either one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (End of chapter 4!! Much longer this time, so I hope you enjoyed! I want to thank everyone who'd read this rewrite so far, it means so much for me! Please feel free to give your advice/opinions/feedback by reviewing it commenting, it helps me tremendously! Until the next update, hope you all are doing great!
> 
> JE2


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Shadow
> 
> Quick Question at the end of the chapter!  
> Please answer, very important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I only claim ownership of my Oc and the plot :))

Chapter 5

I pulled up my hood around my face as I walked up the street towards the antique shop. It had begun drizzling more heavily as the night went on, but now it was all but a complete downpour, drenching me and my hoodie… which I was thankful for, because then the scarf around my neck, hiding last night's bruises, wouldn't look suspicious. Unless, of course, Case for a good look at the mysterious vigilante from last night, then I was royally screwed. After all, if he got a good look at my unfortunate colored eyes, then it wouldn't wouldn't hard to put together… well, for most people. I might actually be in the clear for a while, at least when/if Casey can figure it out. 

Glancing at a passing diner window, I gave my violet eyes a glare. If a sale came up somewhere for natural colored contact lens, then the purple eyes wouldn't be an issue. Until then though, perhaps looking into black goggles or glasses to wear while I'm beating crime wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then again, they could get in the way of my movements, or if something like blood or paint got on them, I'd have restricted vision. I faltered step at that thought. Restricted vision… that's a minor way of putting what I had done to that guy from last night. I shook my head, forcing those thoughts away. It was that, or being strangled to death, I thought. That's one more criminal off the streets, and this time, permanently. I shifted my scarf further around my neck as I entered the shop, thunder rumbling overhead as I shut the door behind me.

April looked up from behind the counter, then smiled. “Morning Vic! Crazy weather today, right?” She said cheerfully. “Victoria,” I muttered under my breath, before smiling. “Yes, insane weather, almost floated down the sewer drains.” April paused and gave me a funny look, then chuckled, turning back to the paperwork in front of her. “Oh, I think you would be been fine if you did.” She chuckled as if it was a private joke. I raised my brow, taking off my hoodie, then glaring at it, when I realised it was soaked through. “April, so you mind if I hang this in the storage closet?” I asked. “It'll soak the wood floor of it stays out here.” April nodded absently. “Sure sure, just don't leave a puddle.”

I nodded, heading into Second Times around office/storage space. It was about half the size of the shop in front, which would've been plenty of room… If the place wasn't crowded with boxes of random, mostly worthless crap. ‘Antiques’ that didn't make the cut, shipments that still needed to be sorted through, a random box of high school memorabilia here and there… Basically a public storage locker. I want to the corner, were a questionable clothing line was hung up, I say questionable because it really was just a stretched out bungee cord, hung up that by Jones and yours truly. I hung up my coat, then something caught my attention. I looked over to where a familiar looking golf bag. I glanced at the door, making sure no one would come in, before getting down to get a closer look.

It was Casey's all right, just like I suspected. Even the dreaded golf club from last night was there, a bit misshapen from the fall. I looks at the door again, the started looking through his stuff. Years of training and experience told me they if i came across ANY potentIal enemies, get to know them though less face-to-face ways… Which meant snooping. As I searched, I frowned a pulled out a weird looking device. It was a green ovalish shape, about the size of a cell phone, with hexagon shaped grooves in it. I flipped it over in my hands, blinking as it suddenly opened up, revealing a screen and a small keypad. 

I frowned, looking at it closely. ‘ Interesting phone, Case… But I don't think it's store bought.’ I bit my lip, weighing my opinions,before shutting the phone, then hiding it in my pack. I would bring it back… After I investigated it a bit more. Call me paranoid, but I had a feeling that odd cell phone may have something to do with Caseys 'friends’.... If he was serious about that. Hell, for all I know, that shuriken was staged by a device. ‘ But is Jones actually capable of doing that?’ I thought. I was jerked out of my thoughts by said person calling my name. “Yo, Vicky, ya back here?” asked Casey, as I quickly darted up and away from the golf bag, going from snooping ninja to drenched and annoyed teen in a second. “Yeah yeah, I'm back here… Grab me a towel, would you?” I asked as I walked out, passing Case as he held the door open for me.

He scoffed, flipping my ponytail as I passed. “Ya heads already drying, ya can go without a towel.” He said. I stuck my tongue at him playfully as i went around the counter. “Denying a innocent little girl her basic human rights? That’ll make the papers for sure, Jones.” Casey rolled his eyes, going into the office room, talking over his shoulder. “Yeah yeah, keep talking Vic, I'm sure you'll get someone's attention one day!” I chuckled, the quickly reached into my bag and shoved the call phone further in, out of easy sighting, looking back up just as Casey walked over, dropping a box on the counter. “Ape wants us to sort through this, she thinks we can clean out the whole storage room in one day.” 

I raised my brow, using a boxcutter to open it up. “She knows that, with the two of us, that'll be impossible right?” I asked, then smirked, “I mean, I could easily get it done, but with you weighing me down…” Casey have me a look.”Alright smartalec, then have fun putting this stuff away.” He walked up the stairs to his and April's apartment. I tried to call him back, but he only chuckled. “Have fun~!” He called over his shoulder. I grumbled, then began shifting though the box, a bit relieved. With both April and Casey out of the way, I wouldn't have any awkward questions about my bruises I had received. I could relax a bit more, knowing at least this part of my life wasn't as secretive and unpredictable as my vigilante lifestyle… Plus, it was good to know I didn't have to consider my bosses of trying to figure out my vigilante side of my life.  
\---------------------------------------  
April looked over the newspapers, highlighting another section on Shadow. She looked over as her husband came in. “Did she ask questions?” April asked, smiling slightly when he kissed her cheek as he passed. “Ya, the smartalec didn't ask.” He stated, sitting down by the desk, looking over the new papers spread across it. “How's it goin’ up here?” April sighed, “Well, confusing to say the least. Whoever this person is, they get around awfully quick.” She nodded to one paper. “In this section, they somehow managed to get from Hell’s Kitchen to the Heights in a span of a few hours… but he never stays in one specific section.” She sighed, rubbing her temple. “Making it nearly impossible to judge where this person can be found routinely.”

Casey raised his brow, “Nearly?” April smirked, nodding. “Nearly impossible… Except for yours truly.” Shuffling some of the pages, she quickly began calculating all the info she had gained… before smiling. “He lives at one of the Eastern streets.” She announced, leaning back with a triumphant smile. Casey blinked, “No ‘ffens babe… but how'd ya figure that?” he asked confused, then picked up the papers. “Like ya said, these attacks are all random… no connection.” April smiled, taking them away from him, “You forget, Jones, I actually met the vigilante. And when I met them, it was late that night… late enough for them to be heading home.” Pointing to a highlighted section. “Which is where several attacks happened, in the Eastern side. See, you and the guys are all thinking about where this person STARTED the late night attacks… but, really this is a backwards trail, starting further away before creeping back.”

She grabbed her shell cell, typing in Donnie's number. “So anyway, why are the guys so worried about this kid? I mean, he seems to have good intentions, hell, he even stopped a rape a couple weeks ago.” Casey shrugged, “Don’ really know either… Might be a good idea, in case this Shadow dude might decide to get in touch with the Foot.” April frowned, looking at Casey, “But… Karai hasn't sent out any soldiers since after the Demon incident. Actually they've been really quiet.” “Which is exactly our worry.” Donny interrupted, facing away from the screen as he worked on some vials a bit away. “We've all been a bit worried on how silent the Foot is being. Even though Karai and us made a truce, it was shaky at best.”

April raised a brow, “And at worst…?”She probed. Donny sighed, “At worst… she may be planning something. Something big.” Casey grumbled, standing. “Well that's great. So there's a fight comin’, but we don't know if there's a fight comin’? “He asked irritated. Don nodded, swirling the vial around. “Precisely. Which is why all of us are a bit on edge with the arrival of the mysterious Shadow.” He poured it in a drain, moving back as a small cloud floated upwards. “Shadow could be a distraction, or a possible informant. Either way, none of us want to take that chance.”

April nodded, then started gathering up the papers. “Understandable… what are you guys planning to do?” She asked curiously. “And… What are you making?” Donny nodded to the vials.”Oh, just temporary Paralyzing gas, in case things go south.” He said nonchalantly. April blinked in surprise, but didn't question it. “o-Ok… well, if you guys need any help, just give us a call, ok?” Donny smiled gratefully. “Thanks April, but I think we got this under control. Just, try to keep Casey away from the action, ok? We still aren't sure of Shadows abilities.” April chuckled. “Will do! Later Donny!” Her turtle friend waved as she shut off the call.

Casey pouted, “Now 'm grounded from busting heads? No fair!” He whined. April only chuckled, shoving the newspapers into his arms. “C'mon Casey, it's only a few nights…” She smirked as she stood up, brushing past him. “I’m sure you can find something else to do…” She said with a sly smile. Casey blinked, then grinned, “O-oh yeah?” April nodded, teaching into the desk drawer and shoving a list in his hand. “Yep. Garbage needs to be taken out, out of milk, you still need to call the electrician about the kitchen lights…” The redhead ignored her husband's gaping, walking downstairs. “There's a whole list of chores for you to catch up on, Jones!” She called over her shoulder. She looked over as Victoria poked her head up from one of the shelves with a grin.

“Casey getting grounded? Please tell me you got it on video!” She begged, laughing. April shook her head, taking more of the empty storage boxes. “No video, but I can assure you it was humorous.” She promised. Vicky nodded, before going back to her work. April smiled, reaching over to grab some store catalogue pages, but paused when she saw a light going on and off from inside Victoria's bag. Glancing over at the teen, April forced down her guilty feeling and looked into the bag. She blinked when she spotted a shell cell inside, and gave the oblivious teen a surprised look, before quickly closing the bag again, trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything... Although deep down she was wondering how the hell did her young employee had gotten a hold of a shell cell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Early update! Hope you guys enjoy it, and hopefully I can send another chapter out to you guys ASAP! :D Until the next update, hope you guys enjoy! Also, Before I leave, a question:
> 
> Is 2000+ words per chapter long enough? Or is it too short for a chapterful? Please let me know in the comments/review below, I want to make sure I'm not cutting it too short ^_^
> 
> JE2)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of the Shadow Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I own nothing but My OC and the plot and it's ideas ^_^
> 
> Quick Note: Starting to change around POVs! Please tell me if this makes it more confusing, or better! Your opinion helps a ton, you have no idea! :)

Chapter 6  
Leonardo POV

I exhaled slowly, before opening my eyes cooly, eyes on my target. In a single, fluid move, and my katana was out of its scabbard and in my hand, ready to attack. I eyed my target, before snapping forward, sword slaying once, twice… then I backed as away, watching the wood dummy still for a minute… Then slowly the head, left arm and shoulder slid off and into the floor. I smiled slightly, “Not bad, Mr. Two Strikes.” I sighed at the scoff behind me, turning around to face my immediate younger brother, stilling as his sai suddenly whizzed past my face, embedding into the wooden dummy's chest with a thunk. Raphael smirked, walking past me to pull it out. “If ya want something dead, don't waste time with fanc’ technique.” He explained as I slid my sword back into its stealth, before crossing my arms. “I'm not training to kill, Raph.” I said. Raph raised a ridge, looking pointedly at the now headless and armless dummy. “Coulda fooled me.”

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I inspected the damage, suspecting that Donny wouldn't be too pleased with me. “Alright, maybe I did go a bit overboard.” I admitted. “I've been a bit distracted lately.” Raphael rolled his eyes, “Ah jeez, not the Shadow freak, right?” I chuckled at his annoyed sound, grabbing my glass of water from the steps of the dojo. “For once, no.” I said, frowning a bit into my cup. “I was thinking about Karai, and the Foot clan.” Raph shifted a bit at the mention, but I ignored it. “I know we decided to leave them alone, after we formed the truce… but they've been too quiet for my liking… don't you think?” I looked up at him as I took a drink. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, shrugging. “Jeez, bro, I don't know! I ain't the leader, ya are. Maybe ya too paranoid, maybe not.” I chuckled slightly, standing. “Thanks Raph, that helps a lot.” My brother gave me a look. “Well, what do ya want me to say?” He growled. I raised my hands to redeem the peace, not wanting to fight. We've had a good streak of no fighting, I didn't want to jeopardize that. Before I could reply, our orange banded brother ran in, grinning. “Hey guys!” He announced his presence cheerfully, causing Raph to scowl.

“What'd ya do this time?” He demanded, hand twitching towards his sai. Michelangelo grinned, “Nothing… Yet.” Rapt growled, but Mikey interrupted. “So, Don caught a sighting of Leo's latest obsession, and he says that now might be a good time to go after him.” I sighed, standing. “First, I'm no obsessed with this vigilante, I'm just worried.” I said, ignoring Raphael's short of disbelief. “Second, You got a plan for how we don't freak him out and cause an attack? Four walking, talking turtles with weapons isn't actually a friendly image for a skilled ninja vigilante, as he seems to be.” Mikey shrugged, “I don't know.” He said. “You're the leader, isn't that your job?” 

I rolled my eyes, walking past him to exit the dojo. “That doesn't mean I know everything, Mikey.” I said over my shoulder, then I dropped my cup in the sink, before leaping up to grab a overhang pipe. I then used it to propel myself up and onto the second floor, knocking on Don's lab door a second after I landed. A sound of ruffling papers and a muffled, “Just a Second!” sounded. A few thumps, and a hissing sound was heard before my brother opened the door. “Sorry for the wait, Leo.” He said. “I was doing some last minute, uh… Adjustments to my project.” I nodded. “That's fine… Mikey said you found something?” I asked, watch my brother nodding quickly. “Yeah yeah, come in!” He darted back in, sliding into his computer chair as I walked in, taking note of the mess and moving to the cleanest and hazardless area to stand.

“So, I've been keeping a regular check of security cameras open on my screen, just in case we wanted to find the Shadow vigilante quickly...” Donny said as he typed rapidly in the keyboard. I nodded, watching the screen as several different visuals popped up. “Are these your cameras?” I asked. Donny chuckled sheepishly, “I uh, May have hacked into uh… majority of these.” He said, as I scanned the images. I only chuckled in response, “Of course you would.” I replied. “Now, Where am I looking exactly?” Don held up hand, “Right…. There!” He tapped a lower left screen, and I managed to catch a black streak racing over the roof, before stopping at the edge, looking over the city. The figure looked around, obviously watching for any onlookers, before dropping down the side of the building and disappearing from view.

“In going to guess that was our unfriendly neighborhood vigilante?” I asked. Donny nodded. “That footage was about five to ten minutes ago, west side.” He said, typing quickly, the footage starting to speed up rapidly. “Annnd… we're live!” I looked up at the screen, then paused. Shadow was busy leaning over a railing atop a roof, seemingly… talking on a cell phone? “April read that he calls in any thugs he leaves unconscious.” Donnie muttered. “And he destroys the phone before the cops arrive. It's smart, better than relying on most neighbor's to call in.” He admitted. “Yeah, maybe we'll ask for pointers.” I said with an eye roll. I watched as he hanged up the phone, before launching it across the roof. As I watched though, another movement caught my eye on a different screen. I looked up at the top right screen, a roof top about a block away from Shadows location. I saw another streak of black, but it wasn't the black that made me stiffen. A brief, but quick flash of red had me on my feet.

“Don, we gotta go, where is he?” My purple banded brother blinked, but answered quickly. “32nd and Westward… Why?” I walked out to call Raph and Mikey. “We have to go out… I have a bad feeling that Shadow is not alone on those roofs.”  
…..  
“Woo-hoo! Time for some real action!” Mikey shouted as he flipped over another alleyway. I was about him to quiet down, when Raph beat me to it, with a few more choice words. Mike pouted, “Aw c'mon, you can't tell me you aren't excited too!” He insisted. “This is like, the biggest fight we've had in months! Better than the norm!” I silently agreed. The teenager side of me was aching to face a worthy opponent, not some street punks who don't throw punches correctly. I could tell that Raphael was feeling somewhat the same way, he had missed the real fighting we used to do, when peace was an impossibility. Mikey was more bored than anything, and Don… I truly think he wanted to test out his new, apparently paralyzing product. I was just glad he hasn't attempted to test it at home.

I slowed from behind a billboard, then quickly signaled my brothers, already sure they would've spotted what I had seen. Silently I removed my katana, and creeped around, looking over across the rooftop. I could clearly see Shadow, kunai in hand as a Foot soldier circles him with a sword. The sky let out a rumble above us, signaling the incoming rain. I got an intense deja vu, and looked over at my brothers. “Ok guys, vote time.” I said lowly, as to not draw attention. “Either we go help now, or we wait until he does need help. If we attack now, that gives him a chance to leave before we can officially meet.” I reminded them. Raphael looked over, then huffed. “I say wait. See how he fights.” Don agreed, and Mikey hesitated before agreeing. We silently stealthed our weapons, and turned to watch just as The Foot ninja darted at the vigilante, several others following. That's when it started to rain.  
\-------------------------------------  
Victoria POV  
It was quiet for the next few nights on the job… A bit too quiet for my liking. That may just be my paranoid ninja side, but I had a feeling something was about to happen. I didn't know when, how, or how to prepare for it… but something was bound to happen. And something happened indeed. 

I had just finished halting normal mugging attempt. The perps were out like lights, the girl was safely away, after an attempt at flirting with her ‘savior’, and the cops were in their way… and I was being watched. I could feel the presence behind me, and no amount of twists and turns could shake them off my tail. So, when a shuriken sliced at my shoulder, imbedding in the corner I had just attempted to go around, it became no surprise when I turned to find a sword pointed in my direction, sword in the hands of another black clad ninja. Honestly, I would've consider him an impersonator, except for the red three pronged symbol sewn into the fabric on his shoulder. A clan symbol I assumed.

I slipped my own small blade out, narrowing my eyes at him. “Do you really want to do this?” I asked quietly. “Because I won't hold back if you don't.” The sky gave out a rumble, and my apparent attacker began circling. I kept a easy distance from him, watching him carefully, taking note of his buddies hiding around him in the dark. I paused as I saw movement over his shoulder, a figure shifting from behind a billboard across the rooftop. I hesitated too long, as the ninja lunged at me, swiping at me. It began to rain.

I jerked back, missing the blow. I ducked forward, sending a blow towards his abdomen with my kunai hilt. He backed away with a omf, before kicking me in the side of the head, sending me sprawling onto the roof. I heard a ringing inside my head, before I brought up my kunai, blocking another lunge towards me. Starting to shift back, I blocked several lunges and swipes towards me as I struggled to gain the upper hand. I hooked my foot around his ankle, causing him to lose his balance and fall, giving me an opportunity to find my footing and stand again. I leveled my blade at him, surprised at how quickly he got to his feet, before darting forward, starting to swipe at him now. He countered my attacks, going for my arms and legs after blocking my attacks.  
\-------  
L  
“Leo, I think we should go in.” Donny said suddenly, pulling out his bo. I frowned, looking at him. “Why? He seems to have it under control…” Donny shook his head, “No, I don't think he does… look at the Foot's movements. He leading him to the edge.” He insisted. I watched closely, then slowly took out my blade. “Alright… everyone, get ready just in case.” I said. “This may get dirty.”  
\-----  
V  
“Ok.” I huffed, sending a kick to his abdomen. “I know I said don't hold back… but can you at least stay down!” I snarled, slamming him against the roof ledge, before raising my blade and bringing it down… into the ledge, not the ninja. The ninja slipped to the side last second, and before I could pull out my weapon, he slammed his leg to my side with a lot more strength than before. I slid along the roof with the force of the kick, the rain assisting my slide, then let out a groan when my head hit the other side of the ledge hard, pain radiating from it instantly. My eyes fogged up, and when they cleared the ninja was standing over me, feet pinning my hands down and sword at my throat.

I glared, though weakly… was there one ninja or three now? My vision was swimming, the rain getting near my eyes as I glared upwards. “You… wouldn't… “ I murmured darkly. The ninja gave out an equally dark chuckle, raising the blade high. I clenched my fists, feeling a chill come over me, and I closed my eyes…  
\-----  
L  
“Damnit!” Donny cursed, surprising all of us, then surprised us again when he grabbed something from his duffle, racing around the billboard. “Hey! You, Foot freak!” He shouted, much to mine and everyone's surprise. Don threw whatever was in his hand towards them, then he turned to us. “Of we’re going in, Hold your breath!” Mike opened his mouth, about to ask ‘Why?’ When, whatever Don threw, suddenly exploded into smoke.  
\-----  
V  
My eyes snapped open, and me and my attack looked over at the yeller simultaneously. My eyes quickly latched on to what he had thrown, and suddenly suspicious, I decided I didn't want to find out what it was via experience. I lifted my legs and kicked the ninja off and away, before rolling to the side, moving out of the way when the canister suddenly exploded into an odd, pale green colored smoke. I watched as the ninja, watching as he suddenly started swaying, before falling over. At first I thought he was dying, that this was poisonous gas… but he was stiff, dead stiff, although irritated twitching of his fingers indicated he was alive, and no doubt pissed. Paralyzed. I took a quick breath, before holding it in as the gas flouted over my direction, praying it was just a gas that works when you inhaled it.

Ignoring the ache in my head at the moment, I stood, racing across the rooftop to yank at my blade, still embedded in the roofs ledge. I yanked it out, then turned around as the gas began to clear up… Facing a good dozen or so of my attackers friends, all of them with weapons, and all of them looking pissed. “...Crap.” I breathed out. I lifted my blade, eyes darting around for an escape route. I don't normally retreat, but I had already been beaten once, and nearly killed, by ONE ninja. A dozen? 

I wouldn't be alive in the next hour… But I'm going down fighting. 

I braced my blade, ready for the attack, when my vision blurred. ‘Oh no…’ I thought as I started to sway, my head pain beginning to intensify. ‘Not now, damnit!’ My blade dropped from my hand as I crumpled, the pain becoming harsher than before. I tried to get up, to reach for my weapon, but one of the ninjas had enough of that, and kicked it far out of my reach, despite my growl of protest. That growl turned into a cry of pain as he kicked me harshly against the side, and I could have sworn I heard a small crack.   
\-----  
L  
‘ Their gonna kill him.’ I realized, then I turned to my brothers. “Don, check on him first, We’ll take care of the fighting, got it?” Three nod of understanding, then we were off.

\-----  
V  
“S-screw… you…” I snarled, using the ledge to help me up slightly. I glared up at him, I could practically see the smirk behind his mask. He raised his hand, before backhanding me across the face, my head snapping to the side with the force. I closed my eyes, hearing a blade being taken out. I didn't want to look, didn't want to watch as the blade started coming down… So I didn't see what caused the ninja to cry out, before crashing into his buddies.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked over. Even with my blurry vision, laced with pain, I could make out your green figures in front of me, weapons in their hands. As my vision cleared a bit, I couldn't help by groan, and not just in pain. “Great….” I heard myself say, words quiet and slightly slurred. “‘m hallucinatin’ ... now.” Then my vision darkened, and all I heard was a fight starting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this nearly 3000 word chapter! Please feel free to review, it really does help you guys! Hopefully I have a new chapter out later this week, things are starting to get interesting! Until then, read, review, and enjoy!
> 
> JE2


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of Shadow Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, my ideas, and the plot. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 7

Leonardo POV

“Great… now ‘m hallucinatin’... “ I heard behind us, but I didn't pay attention. We could figure out how to keep Shadow from freaking over our appearance later, right now, it was time to send these Foot Ninjas back where they belonged. I pointed a katana at one, “Whatever you're doing here, beating up this vigilante, back off right now.” I growled. The ninjas barely hesitated, pulling out their weapons, I snorted. “You would break our truce, over a street vigilante?” I asked in disbelief, then blinked in surprise as one ninja spoke up. “Lady Shredder ordered us to either kill it or capture it. We simply chose the former.” I raised my brow slightly, scowling “Lady Shredder…” I growled. “Go back and tell her this is now OUR business, and to stay out of it.” I said lowly. The speaker only chuckled, raising his blade. I lowered my voice, “Don, get him out of here.” Then I raced forward, swords clanging once they connected with the enemies.  
\-------  
Donatello

I turned away from the battle, quickly kneeling beside the vigilante, bo close enough in case of emergency. I carefully shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. “Hey, Buddy.” I muttered. “Can you open your eyes for me?” I watched his eyelids flicker, then slowly crack open, eyes hazed over as he looked at me. “W-what…” He muttered, then groaned in pain as he reached up to the back of his head, although his limbs seemed weak. I murmured quietly, “Chance of concussion, or aggravated head injury..” I spotted movement out of the corner of my eyes, and stood up and swung my staff, knocking away the Foot soldier that had gotten too close for comfort. I looked down at the vigilante again, then quickly helped him sit back down, as he was unsteadily trying to stand. 

“Let… me up…” He insisted. “Need to… leave…” I shook my head quickly. “No, you need help first, the injury could be severe. Is there a hospital I can take you to, or someone you trust?” I asked, trying to remember where the nearest emergency care was. He shook his head, wincing at the motion. “No...Hospital…” He started, then cleared his throat. “No… Social number… “ I blinked, then became alarmed when he closed his eyes again, slumping in front of me. “H-hey, c'mon now, don't pass out on me now!” I said, trying to keep him awake. Muted, half-conscious grumbles were my response and I cursed. I looked over at the fight, then called out to Leo, “I don't know how bad it is, Leo! I think I need to take him to the lair!” I saw Leo gain an alarmed look, but it quickly turned into a scowl as he kicked away another ninja. “Are you sure?” He asked. “What about a hospital?” 

I started to reply, then I saw another ninja race towards me. With a growl, I stood and blocked his blade with my bo. Kicking out his legs from beneath him, I glared down at him, “You see i'm with a patient, yes?” I asked. I never heard the reply, because a arm wound around my neck, dragging me back before throwing my body across the roof. I grunted at my rough landing, before springing back onto my feet. I sucked in a breath when I saw another ninja creeping over towards the unconscious vigilante, and I started to race over, only to be forced back by the sword wielder who had thrown me. Beginning to worry, I caught sight of some orange nearby. “Mikey!” I shouted. “A little help!” My younger brother turned, grinning, then caught sight of the ninja. “On it bro!” He said as he raced over, attacking the ninja and pulling him away, just as I finished knocking out the one attack me.

I raced over, yelling out a thanks to Michelangelo. Shadow seemed more alert now, looking up at me, though his gaze was still a bit unfocused. “W-what… are you?” He suddenly asked, probably just noticing my appearance. I have him a weak smile, kneeling next to him. “That's not... important at the moment.” I said. “But please, listen. If there is no hospital I can take you to, then we're going to take you with us, ok?” I saw the alarm flash in his eyes, and a quick shake of the head came. “No… can't go with… anyone.” He insisted. I sighed, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders, supporting him up as I stood. “I'm sorry, but this isn't a choice. You could be more injured than we think!” As he tried to struggle against me, I shouted out to leo, “Leo, I have to take him down! You can yell at me later!” I didn't wait for a reply, instead pulling Shadows arm over my shoulder, keeping a gentle, but tight grip on his hand as I acted as his crutch, leading him over to the fire escape quickly. 

“Damnit… 'm NOT going with you!” He growled out, breathing heavily. I gave him a glare as we ducked down to the fire escape. “If you don't stop fighting me, i'll sedate you.” I warned. He glared weakly, “Then you'll have to do… just that,” He panted, trying to yank his arm away. I sighed in irritation. ‘You're almost as bad as Raph!’ I thought, as I shouted up, “Hey! Anyone not busy, could use some help!” I suddenly felt the vigilante shift, but before I could turn to look at him, smoke clouding my vision. I gasped, coughing on the sudden smoke, then I felt the vigilante move away when my trip on him loosened. I tried to blindly grab him back, but instead hit empty air. 

I heard movement behind me and reached out, only to hear my brother yelp. “Donny it's me! Don't get all grabby!” I turned to look at Mikey as the smoke cleared. “Mike! Shadow, did you see where he went?!” I said quickly, scanning the fire escape. The orange banded turtle blinked, “Woah, he got away?!” I nodded, then flipped off the fireplace, down into the alley. “Yo, Donny!” I looked up at my brother, then looked over to what he was pointing at. The manhole cover, a few feet away, was slightly opened, obviously having been opened earlier. I nodded, “Thanks, now go help help Raph and Le-” my sentence remained unfinished as a couple black clad soldiers jumped down from the roof, surrounding me. Growling in annoyance, I pulled out my bo. “Mikey, go down the sewers!” I called out, before I catapulted myself into the nearest ninja, slamming him into the alley wall. I didn't clearly see WHO jumped into the sewer, but I could be sworn I saw blue, instead of orange.  
\------  
Leonardo

I cursed as Donny jumped down out of sight with the injured vigilante, worry filling me. ‘ If he can't go to a human's hospital, then how can we be of any help?’ I thought. Besides, how can we take this stranger down into our lair, We don't know him. But, if Donny thinks its that serious…

I frowned as I saw smoke ride up from the fire escape, hearing Donny call for help. I looked over at Raphael, who was deeply engaged in his fight. “Think you can take care of the rest of mine?” I asked. He sent another ninja sprawling with a sharp kick, smirking my way. “Ya know I can!” He promised. I slammed my katana handle into my adversaries side, before racing over the the fire escape.”Yo, Donny!” I looked down to the source of Mikey's voice, then looked over to where he was pointing. I couldn't help but smirk slightly when I saw the slightly opened manhole cover. ‘ So much for being subtle, Shadow.’ I thought, then jumped down, slipping into the sewers.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, and I listened carefully for any sounds. I turned my head and stared down the northern tunnel, before silently following after the vigilante. I slowed when he let out a pained growl, and a muttered, rather vulgar curse sounded ahead of me. I looked around the corner, frowning at the sight of the vigilante leaning heavily against the sewer wall, arm wrapped around his midsection, kunai clenched in his other hand in pain.

I quietly made my presence known to him, scruffing my door against the ground to catch his attention as I moved towards him. He jerked and spin around, kunai held up defensively, panting slightly. “Let me guess… Bruised up rib, right?” I said, smiling slightly. “My brother got a broken one about a year ago, he whined much more though.” My attempt at calming him wasn't working, as he took one step back for every step I took forward. I stopped, then sighed, “Alright, I know you don't know me. I know you probably don't trust me, because I wouldn't if I was in your position.” I said. Shadow only shifted his grip on his blade, at the least acknowledging my words, but not accepting them. I continued, “But I would accept the help, considering that the extent of your injuries aren't one hundred percent certain.”

I saw him stiffen, then pull back his arm, aiming his blade. My eyes widened and I ducked when he threw it. A grunt of pain sounded, and I turned just in time to watch the Foot ninja behind me drop his blade, grabbing his bleeding shoulder with a curse. I rose, and slammed my elbow into the side of his head with my turn. He crumpled, and I turned back to Shadow. “Thanks” I said, smiling slightly. Shadow nodded, eyes narrowed slightly, before leaning against the wall again, holding into his side. “Crap….” He muttered. I took a step forward, hesitantly, “Here, let me take a lo-” My eyes widen as he suddenly started to sway, before falling over. I jumped forward, barely catching him in time by his shoulders.

“H-hey! C'mon now, don't pass out on me now!” I said, shaking him slightly. No response. I sighed, looking back, thinking quickly. ‘Apparently hospital isn't an option… and I don't even know this guys name, so I can't get him to his home…’ “...Damnit.” Finally conceding, I carefully picked up the vigilante, placing him over my shoulder, a bit surprised by the light weight and his thin frame. I grabbed my shell-cell, and sent a quick text to my brothers, telling them where to meet up. Putting away my cell, I shifted my grip on the vigilante, I walked deeper into the dark sewers.  
\------------------  
Donatello

I followed Raph and back down into the sewers, smiling slightly as my nunchuck wielding brother reenacted his fight. “And dudes, not you not, that one guy went flying! Arms flapping ‘n everything, swear on my mom!” He insisted. Raphael rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, sure Mikey… Ya forgot, we don't have a ma.” He growled out. I watched him, noting his tenseness. Mikey continued like he didn't notice the harsh edge to Raphs voice, “You know, I bet she adopted you, just saying. Nothing wrong with being adopted.” He said, defensive when the Sai wielder shot him a look. I rolled my eyes, “Good, because all FOUR of us are technically adopted, Mike, considering our father is a rat.” I passed by him as he gave a rare, thoughtful expression. I caught up to Raphael.

“You ok?” I asked, concerned. “You weren't hit, were you?” Raph shook his head. “... I don' like it.” He grunted, and I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He growled, “The vigilante. We don’ know ‘m, Yet we're takin’ ‘ m to the lair. Hell, for all we know, that show back there was a stunt pulled by th’ foot.” I sighed. “Raph” I began. “Trust me, unless this guy has incredible healing abilities, then I doubt the Foot would injure him that much.” My brother only grunted in response. I got irritated. “Raphael, what else can we do? Leave out on the streets? Shell, we can't exactly mention him when he can't tell if there's four mutant turtles in front of him, or seven!” I retorted. 

Raphael have me a look. “‘m just sayin’, if he tries anything… It won't matter how busted up you think he is.” He growled. I rolled my eyes, then looked ahead of us as we reached Leos meet up spot. It was a well sized, cave like structure, with dozens of pipes running along the walls. With a few different tunnels branching out to different sides of the city, this was a good, halfway point we had decided on. I looked over to the North side tunnel, then jogged over to Leo and an unconscious Shadow. “When did he pass out?” I asked quickly, helping my brother lie the vigilante down into a dryer part of the ground. “A few minutes after I followed him down.” My brother replied quickly, understanding the urgency in my voice. “He's made some noise since then, but he hasn't woken up.” I nodded, then leaned down to listen to his heartbeat and breathing. I frowned, pulling back before cupping my hands along his sides, feeling carefully. “Heartbeat sounds fine, but his breathing is a bit shallow…” Leo nodded, “He was holding into his right side earlier, I think it was injur-” Suddenly, I must've found the injury, because Shadow suddenly snapped open his eyes, a quick, sharp inhale of pain sounding.

Before I could say or do anything, I suddenly found myself flat on my shell, gasping for breath and coughing on the pain from my throat, where the injured Vigilante had punched me. Mikey ran over and helped me up, just as I saw a flash of dark green and red whiz by, before it became silent. I looked over and stiffened slightly at the sight; Shadow being pressed up against the wall, the tip of my brothers sai pressing against the vigilante throat. “You ever hit one of my brothers again,” He said quietly, as Shadow panted slightly. “Then ya gonna wish it was just a busted up rib you had.” I saw Shadow glare, but even I could see the hazy look in those eyes, the guy was probably barely registering what Raph was saying. Leo spoke quietly, but sternly, “Raph, let him go.” No reaction, although Shadow tensed a bit more, glancing to the side, as though remembering that there was more than one person present. “Raphael.” Leo snapped, and Raph glared, muttering something too low for me to catch, before releasing the vigilante.

And in the next second, slammed his sai handle into Shadows wounded side. Eyes widen, and a cry of pain before collapsing, arms wrapped around his middle. Raphael glared, before stealthing his sai, “That's your only warnin’ .” He said, ignoring the angry look flashed his way from Leonardo. Leo moved towards the crime-fighter, only for the vigilante to kick him away weakly, glaring distrustfully. “S-screw you…” He growled. Then his eyes went wide when a dull thump sounded, before they slipped closed and he slumped into the ground. We all looked over at Raph, who was examining his weapon handle that he had just used to knock Shadow out. He shrugged. “I warned him.” Was his only excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, from now on i'm posting sneak peeks of future chapters on my tumblr page, Shadow Series Blog, so if you wanna check that out, that's would be great! Feel free to review and comment, and I'll see you at the next update!
> 
> JE2)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of Shadow Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, my ideas, and the plot. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 8

Leo POV

“That was unnecessary and uncalled for!” “Raph, are you insane?! He's already had his head hit once tonight!” “... Is he dead, bro?!” The chorus of exclamations following Raphs action followed after a stunned period of silence. Don scrambled over to check the vigilante, as I stood and stormed over to Raph. “Are you out of your mind?” I growled, Raphael narrowing his eyes. “For shell's sake, are you trying to kill him? Or are you just trying to make us look like the bad guys?”

Raphael crossed his arms. “I gave ‘im a warnin’ not to try anything, and he didn' listen. Not my fault.” I sighed angrily, about to contradict him when Mikey beat me to it. “Her.” I blinked, looking over at him with a frown. “Pardon?” Raph asked. Our youngest brother pointed at Shadow, “It's a chick, not a dude.” He gave Raphael a glare, “Dude, you hit a girl. Rude.” Raphael bristled while I looked over at the unmasked vigilante. H-She was propped up against the wall while Donny checked the back of her head. I could see several bruises just on her face, and winced internally at the thought of his many more must be covering her body.

I looked over at Don, “How's the neck?” I asked, remembering his this news had started. Donny winced, running his throat. “Hurts, but I'll live.” He said, voice rasping slightly. I nodded. “And… how's her head?” I hesitated with my question. Donny looked at Raphael with narrowed eyes, before sighing. “Now I REALLY think we need to take hi-... Her to the lair. I need to get her to a proper medical area.” He said, worry lacing his tone. I nodded, “Alright… I agree.” I said, although I hesitated. I didn't agree with bringing strangers into our home, but if it was serious enough…

“And how do we know this ain't a trap?” Raph growled out. I looked at him, tired with all the arguing. “And what would you want us to do Raph? Dump her into the sewer water and pray they never find the body?” I asked. “Or will you let us try to help her?” Raphael glared distrustfully at the vigilante, before snorting and walking off. “Whatevah. Don' come to me when she turns out to be Karais buddy.” I sighed, ignoring the headache forming, and turned back to Donny. “Alright, need me to carry her?” I asked. Mikey pouted. “Aw, why can't I do it? You've already played hero tonight, it's my turn!” He insisted. Donny rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, “Alright, but NO tricks, flips, or anything that can jostle her around. Understood?” Mikey sighed dramatically as he picked up the vigilante. “Wow, say to suck the fun out of everything, Don.” He said, then glanced down at Shadow. “Okay, so she isn't drop-dead gorgeous,” He admitted, noting the bruises, and her facial features. “But she's pretty enough.”

Donny rolled his eyes, carefully taking the unconscious girl back. “Annnnd carrying privilege is lost.” He said, ignoring Mikey's whine. “Aw c’mon! We we’re all thinking it!” I rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder as we began to walk home. “Ok, the next person we have to bring home for medical services, YOU can do it all by yourself, ok?” I said. Mikey gave me a look, poking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, looking down at the vigilante, more curious this time then concerned. ‘She's smart at disguising her gender.’ I thought, noting the tight, restricting hair style. She obviously wasn't wearing makeup, and like Mike had said, she wasn't beautiful, just… plain. Well, as plain as a person can be with vampire-pale skin and pitch black hair. Seriously, human fashion trends could be so weird… 

I focused my gaze away from her face and focused on the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “Hey Don, can I grab her bag real fast?” I asked, and after a moment of so of shifting the unconscious dead weight around, I was zipping open the bag to look through it. I couldn't help but feel disappointed by the meager weapon choices… Maybe three-five shuriken, a small dagger and a few small round balls that I determined were smoke pellets. ‘Shadow is obviously not well supplied… meaning she's probably a lone wolf.’ I smiled slightly at that conclusion, glad to know we weren't bringing home a spy or anything like that…

My smile faded rather quickly when I picked up a green device… a shell cell. Mikey, who had been looking over my shoulder the whole time, widened his eyes. “Woah… How'd she get that?” He asked. I narrowed my eyes, looking at Shadow. “I… don't know.” I said lowly, pocketing it. “But, we're going to find out.” Suddenly, I was having a hard time not feeling as suspicious as my brother was about this vigilante.  
\----------------------  
When we walked in, Donny immediately went to our medical room, calling out for Mikey to assist him. I glanced over towards the living room area, sighing when I spotted Raph causally watching some sports network. I started walking towards him when I heard my father call out to me. “Leonardo!” I saw Raph look over, hint of a smirk on his face. I glared, before sighing, turning and walking over to the kitchen, where Master Splinter waited, obviously impatient. “Your brother informed me of an… injured guest being brought here.” He said, nodding over to the closed door of the medical room. “Will you please explain what happened?” 

I sighed internally, but nodded, retelling the story of what happened on the roof, and why Don found it so urgent to take Shadow to put medical center. I left out the part about the vigilante hitting Donny, and the whole Raph incident. My father tightened his grip on his cane, eyes narrowed slightly as I spoke. He slowly nodded when I finished, “It was a wise to provide medical attention for this… Shadow, you say?” I nodded. “Hmm… Please inform me after she awakens… and after you've officially introduced yourself.” I nodded, “Yes, Sensei.” I said. Splinter glanced over me, before smiling slightly, “And perhaps taking care of your injuries would be wise?” He asked. I blinked, glancing down, suddenly noticing the few cuts on my arms and legs, which now started to sting, having been noticed. “Oh… I guess some of them got lucky?” I said, smiling sheepishly. My father chuckled, patting my shoulder as he passed to grab his tea. “Ah. Then perhaps an extra hour of training is in order for this week?” He asked as he walked back to his room. 

I blinked, then sighed quietly. “Yes Father.” I muttered, then walked over to the infirmary. I knocked before entering, glassing over at the medical table as I grabbed the ‘Minor Injuries First-Aid’ kit. I spotted a white cloth full of ice underneath Shadows head, and Mikey was casually going through his-her bag again… and Donny just looked really lost. I walked over to him, “You ok?” I asked. He looked at me, struggling to respond, before finally sighing, “I… I have to take her clothes off.” He said. Mike chimed in with a, “Ew, dude, you just met her,” Which caused Don to chuck a roll of bandages at him. He turned back to me quickly, “To check on her ribs, I mean!” I blinked, “Oh um…” I looked at the girl in question, then back at my frazzled brother. “Um… Do you… want me to call April to come do it?” I asked, not really sure what he wanted me to do. Donny nodded quickly. “Could you? Extra set of hands could be useful, and…” He looked at Shadow, cheeks a bit darker green than usual. “I just… i-I mean, I don't… If she wakes up, it'll look bad.” He finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a weak smile. “Don't want to get hit again, I assume?” I asked, chuckling when he gave me a look. “She's fine, by the way.” He said. “The bump is already going down, and from what her vitals say, I don't think she's suffering from brain damage, thank god.” I nodded, “Good. Yell for me when she's waking up, alright? I'll call April.” 

Exiting the room while bandaging up a cut on my shoulder, I sent a quick call to April. It went to voicemail, so I decided to leave a message, explaining that Donny needed some help with a patient, before hanging up and walking over to my brother, who was still ‘watching‘ sports. Or waiting for me. “What did you tell Splinter before we came back?” I stood in front of the tv, Making sure I had my brothers attention. Raphael tried to look around me, gruffly responding, “Just that ya were being home a shady lookin’ girl, ‘cause she was injured. Nothing else.” I rolled my eyes, “Raph, she's not ‘shady’-” “Her name is literally ‘Shadow’, how's that not shady?” “Besides the point.” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Look, trust me, I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable with her here either.”

My brother snorted in disbelief, but I continued, “But, she was injured and no one else was around to help her. If we took her to a hospital, authorities could have taken her, or worse, some of the punks she beats up could have found her.” Raphael shrugged, looking bored. “... She's not that different from Casey, you know. Smarter, but there are similarities.” I said. He gave me a look, “Yeah, but I don' know this one, neither do you.” I nodded, accepting that much, “And we won't, not until she wakes up. So, until then, just try to be civil. For me?” I have him a weak smile. He looked at me, then scoffed with a shrug. “Whatevah.” 

I nodded, “Thanks bro,” Then started to walk away… When I heard my little brother do an alarmingly high-pitched scream. Raphael waved his hand nonchalantly, “Nitwit probably said one joke too many, I wouldn' worr-” He was interrupted by both of our younger brothers suddenly flying out of the medical room, the door slamming shut behind them. They landed with a yelp as I ran over to them, “What the hell happened?!” I asked, helping them back up. “She came to life, like a zombie!” Mikey said, eyes wide. I turned to Donny, looking for the more realistic explanation. “I-I started putting an IV. In, just in case she would take awhile to wake up.” He stated. “I guess she felt the needle go in, because she started moving, then, well…” He sighed, “She wasn't happy when she woke up.” I nodded, then we were all looking towards the medical door as Raph harshly banged on it.

“Alright, princess!” He called. “There's four of us, one of you, and no exits. Ya either come out, or I go in, and trust me, ya don’ want the latter.” He growled. Rolling my eyes, I walked over. “Yes, Raph, because that won't alarm her more then she already is.” I said sarcastically, before nudging him to the side. “Miss?” I asked, knocking lightly. “I know you're alarmed, and I know things are very confusing right now, but you can trust us. We brought you here to help you, I swear.” I could hear her heavy breathing, and quietly I calculated how far she must be from the door. Beginning to back away from the door, I have my purple-banded brother a look that said, ‘I'll replace it later.’ Before racing forward and slamming into the door, ripping it off its hinges with the force.

I got on my feet quietly, glancing around the room… the empty room. I turned, looking to see if she had slipped past me somehow, when I suddenly felt an arm going around my neck. I gasped/growled, going to reach for my katana when I felt a cool, jagged surface touch my jugular, the threat clear enough. “Move out of my way.” Shadow said, her voice raspy and weak, but a cold edge to it. “Or he dies. And don't think I won't do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry this one's a bit shorter, hope it was still great! Also, In case you wanted to know, I made a drawing of Shadow on my deviantart page, as well as my Tumblr. It's not perfect, but I hope you like it ^_^ Please Feel free to review, favorite and follow, and I'll see you at the next chapter!  
> JE2)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own my OC, the plot, and anything original you see here.
> 
> (Side-Note: While I had some assistance with the non-English parts of this chapter, my friend who translated is a bit rusty in Japanese, so I apologize if the translation is off and/or makes no sense. While I do not speak fluent Japanese, my friend has some knowledge due to her trip to Tokyo last year.)

Victoria POV.

I woke up hearing voices around me. Although my gut was telling me to get up right this instant and assess my problem, I forced myself to remain still and quiet. The talking around me was muted, like I was underwater, but it was starting to get clearer as I became more aware. I felt a cool, smooth surface beneath me, covered by a thin blanket… medical table?

“-n case she takes a while to wake up, it'll be helpful.” I heard someone say next to me. I felt some pressure on the back of my head, and felt some coolness, like ice… against my head. If I had any less self control, I would've snapped up and pull my mask on, which it obviously wasn't. ‘Crap…Is this a hospital? Police station? Or am I about to be horribly tortured in a crime-bosses basement.’ A quick, barely noticeable twitch of my wrists proved that i was not restrained, which eased my worries... somewhat. I wasn't pleased by the face my face was uncovered, my identity revealed to someone… whoever was in this room with me. Speaking of which, perhaps I should start paying some attention to the conversation.

“Mind wheeling the stand over, Mike?” I heard one of them ask, then the sound of running water sounded, like a facent. Obnoxious whistling sounded to my other side, before a creaking sound of wheels moved back over to me, and I resisted the urge to tell the whistler to shut up. He wasn't that good anyways. “Ick, needles bro? Can't you like, put a mask over her face or something, do it that way?” I heard the whistler ask, weariness in his voice. The first voice chuckled slightly, “Believe me, If science figures that out, I think we'll all be happy.” The water stopped, and I heard footsteps walk over. “Anyway, we don't know how long she'll be out. An IV will hopefully get some medicine quicker in her system, plus if she's out for a while, she'll need nutrients. And, yes, the means needles, sadly.” I fought down a flinch as i felt the taller grab my arm, pulling off my glove and rolling up my sleeve.

‘Just pretend you're asleep… don't react!’ I screamed to myself, praying to every religious deity I knew that I didn't flinch when the needle entered. I felt a sharp prick, and for a second, there was no indication that I had involuntary moved… for a second. Then the hand holding my arm tightened slightly, not enough to hurt… but enough to know that they knew something was up. I sighed audibly, ‘Oh well. No point in hiring anymore,’ I thought, before raising my leg and slamming it into his abdomen, sending him flying with my sudden adrenaline. I winced, opening my eyes and looked over at the… green figure struggling up off the ground. I narrowed my eyes, frowning. “The hall are you?” I muttered, running my hand across my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing things. 

I felt the hair in the back of my neck rise, and whipped around to wrap my hand around the other guys upraised arm, when he had tried to reach me. The green… thing widened his eyes, then gave me a weak smile. “Uh… hiya?” I smirked slightly, “Actually, Goodbye.” I couldn't help but wince when he let out a shrill cry, when I sent him and his buddy sprawling out the room, after a brief struggle. I locked the door quickly, rubbing my throbbing head and looking around the room as i backed away from the door. A medical room, from the several vials and the couple of first aid kits from around the room. I spotted my bag on a chair next to the table I was just on, and quickly grabbed it, reaching into it pull out my weapons… Only growl when I found all my weapons were gone. A harsh knock in the door had my attention quickly.

“Alright, princess!” A gruff, thickly accented called out. “There's four of us, one of you, and no exits. Ya either come out, or I go in, and trust me, ya don’ want the latter.” I growled, eyes darting around the room for a weapon, and I grabbed an empty jar. Covering it with the blanket before banging it on the ground, it silenced the sound of glass breaking. I took out the longest, most jagged piece of glass, not realizing someone had been talking this entire time, a new voice. “-ight now, but you can trust us. We brought you here to help you, I swear.” I glated at the door, backing away as I thought of a plan. All I had was a piece of glass, and if what that guys said was true. Your against one, plus… my head wasn't feeling in at the moment… was it just me or was the edge of my vision getting a bit foggy?

As I shook my head to clear it, I suddenly heard running footsteps, before the door burst open with the full force of someone's body. I ducked behind the table, silencing my breath as the person who rudely entered gazed around, looking for any sign of its occupant. I gripped the glass tighter, before darting up and towards the figure, wrapping my arm around his neck and pressing the glass against his neck. “Move out of my way, or he dies.” I threatened, hating how raspy and weak my voice was. Clearing my throat, I continued. “And don't think I won't do it.” I wouldn't kill him, obviously. I'm not a murderer… but did they know that? Or course not.

My hostage stiffened, and I heard the sound of weapons coming out, but no one tried anything. It was quiet for a long moment, then I become a bit more aware of my hostage. He had a dark green armor on his back, one covered in grooves and scars. I frowned, glancing up, suddenly becoming aware of his… unique skin tone..? “Raphael,Kanojo o kōgeki shimasen.”* He suddenly said, and I blinked at the smooth way he managed to transition from English to… whatever language he was speaking now. The rude voice who had banged on the door barked out in a rougher, less practiced voice, “Baka janai no? Anata wa, anata no kubi ni hamashita!”** He growled. I rolled my eyes, kicking the back of his leg lightly. “English, please.” I growled. My hostage sighed, sagging his shoulders a bit. “Which way is the exit?” I demanded, pressing the glass closer.

“I'll tell you if you relax your grip, and kindly move your weapon.” He responded back, voice calm. I considered, before pulling away the glass a few inches from his neck… and then the world suddenly doing a 180*, before I found myself staring up at the ceiling, breath knocked right out of me. I struggled up, but froze in place a katana tip rested against my neck. Narrowing my eyes, I looked up to the holder of the blade… and gasped in shock. “What… the actual hell are you?” I muttered, staring up at the green… thing in front of me. He sighed, shifting his grip on his handle, “Mutant turtle… don't ask, it's a long story.” He said, then nodded at me. “Now, are you going to calm down and hear us out?” He asked, and I narrowed my eyes at his too-calm attitude. ‘Is he… underestimating me?’ I thought, then I slowly gave him a smirk. 

He frowned, the cried out when I swiped his legs out from under him. As he went down, I shot my hand up, and managed to jerk his katana out from his hand as he fell, and I stood, admiring his blade. “Nice blade… Custom?” I mused, watching him stand up. He watched me wearily, now realising that I was armed, and not in the best of moods. “Yes…” He muttered, “And it's also very important to me, so.... can you give it back?” I nodded, “Sure, once you point me towards the exit.” He gave me a slight smile, shaking his head. “I won't do that.” I smirked, “Then you aren't getting it back.” I retorted. I heard a growl to my right, then a loud “SCREW THIS,” before another ‘mutant turtle' races over at me with sais. I blocked his strike, eyes widening slightly as his force pushed me back a good foot or so. Furious amber eyes met mine and I barely managed to jump away as he sent a swipe towards my abdomen, the fabric of my garb gaining a slice.

“Well someone's not happy.” I muttered, leveling my blade, waiting for his move. He glared, “Way passed that, you little bit-” He never finished his insult, because I suckerpunched him in the face. I glared, “Been called worse, so don't even try.” Before he could lunge at me, the blue wearing turtle stood between him and me. “Raphael, enough!” He growled. I took the opportunity to scan my surroundings, before racing towards the door that looked most like an exit. Halfway towards the door, I suddenly was blocked by a wooden stick, a bo staff. The purple masked turtle who blocked my way gave me a look, and opened his mouth the speak, but I used his staff to help me flip over his head, chuckling quietly. ‘Four against one? Was that what Red said earlier?’ I thought with a smirk, turning to face my three opponents… Three. I immediately went on high alert, eyes scanning for the apparent forth. Red was being held back by Blue, Purple was watching me and… no forth. 

That was until I heard him behind me. Whipping around and sending my fist flying, it was caught in a steel grip… quite literally. A nunchuck chain wrapped around my wrist, with the wielder a sea-green, grinning turtle. “Woah there, firecracker! Why don't you chill for a sec!” I have him a look. “Firecracker, really?” I asked, before dropping and yanking my wrist with force, sending him over my head and onto the ground. He groaned in pain, cracking open an eye to look up at me. “Well… I figured sweetheart would be too soon.” He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, then let out a yell as I was tackled by and dark green and red blur.

The wind was knocked out of me as he leaned his weight on me, pinning my arms to my side. “Alright, I've had enough of this crap!” He growled, standing and dragging me up with him. I growled struggling, when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. “Is this, uh… a bad time?” I snapped my gaze over to one of doorways, has dropped behind my mask at the familiar redhead woman, standing there with a worried and confused look on her face. “April?” I said in disbelief, and the turtle holding me stiffened, then growled, tightening his grip. “How the hell do ya know her?” He snapped, suspicion in his voice. I was too stunned to reply, trying to figure out… trying to understand… just… how the hell does April, my boss, for gods sake, know these turtle freaks?! 

April looked at me, eyes narrowed in confusion, then I quickly looked away. ‘If she sees my eyes, she'll know who I am in seconds.’ I thought, then decided that now would be a good time to escape. Slamming my heel against Red’s foot, his hold around me loosened with a yelp of pain. I snapped out, scooping up the katana as I rushed past April, casting a sidelong look as I pasted her. I met her eyes, and I saw the recognition grow in her eyes. I ignored it, racing down the tunnel, just focusing on getting out of this situation.

I could focus on how screwed I was later.  
\-----------------------  
Leonardo POV

I stared after Shadow, making no move to give chase. After silently mourning the list of my katana, I turned over to April, who was looking quite pale. “April, are you alright?” I demanded, racing over to check over at her. She nodded quickly, looking at me with wide eyes. “I-I'm fine… that was… Shadow?” She asked hesitantly as my brother's races over. Raphael growled darkly, glaring down the tunnel the vigilante had ran, “Yeah… that son of a bitch!” I have him a look, starting to get tired, “Raph…” April interrupted, “I-I know who Shadow is…” 

All four of us turned and stared at her. Donny spoke for all of us with a “Pardon?” April not her lip, turning back to state down the tunnel. “All this time… it makes sense… Jesus christ…” She muttered, running her temples, sighing. After a moment, she turned to us. “You have to understand… she's only a kid, I doubt she's as old as you guys.” I blinked in surprise… Her fighting style, though somewhat rusty, had me thinking she was older then she appeared to be… at least twenty, in my mind. “Soooo… who is she?” Mikey asked bluntly. April was quiet, then looked up at us. “Can… you let me handle this?” She asked hesitantly. “Not that I don't trust you guys, but… I know this person. Not that well, apparently… but I know her enough.” She promised. “I can take care of it.

I hesitated, then me and my brothers all shared a look. While I trusted April when she says she can handle it… I don't trust this Shadow, especially not after what had just occurred. “I can get your Katana back.” April said, smiling slightly. I have her a look, and she only smiled wider. Sighing, I nodded, “Alright,” I said. “But, if anything, Anything happens… let us help, ok?” She nodded, and I let out a small sigh, before turning to look at my bros. New bruises were out trophies of our first fight with Shadow, and they were darker than the ones we had received from the Foot earlier. “Well, “I muttered. “Let's go get patched up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Raphael, do not attack her.  
> **: Are you crazy?! You have blade to your neck!
> 
> (Sorry if this chapter seemed more like a filler. I had trouble choosing the right course for this episode, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Again, I apologize if the translation was off. Also, feel free to review, it is great motivation, and I love reading them. Even if it's just a couple of words, if you have anything to say about my story, please take a moment or two to tell me, it means so much ^_^ Now, I'll see you at the next update, and hopefully that means it's soon! 
> 
> JE2


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 Of Shadow, Shadow, first book in the Shadow Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I only claim to own my OC, the plot, and anything origina!)
> 
> Chapter 10

My head felt like a drum, my side was aching, and I hadn't moved from my couch since last night… or the night before. I pressed some ice against my head, frowning deeply. I hadn't called in sick from work, I kept mainly quiet. I didn't want to attract attention at the moment, from anyone, human, mutant, ninja…. Whatever. Except for the couple of trips for painkillers, I hadn't left the apartment. I winced, sitting up slowly, breath only slightly laboured, better than it had been when I had stumbled back home. I was near hyperventilation at that point, now it's just a little more effort behind my normal breathing.

I pressed my hand against my bandages side, gently probing the area. A nasty bruise was under the wrappings, which caused me to wince if I moved too quickly. ‘Which means,’ I thought bitterly. ‘Shadow is going to have to take an unwanted vacation… hooray.’ I grumbled, standing and shuffling over to the ‘kitchen’, if you could call it that. Opening the browning, decades old fridge, I pulled out the ice tray to refill my ice bag, pressing it again my head as I thought quietly. While it's not ideal, nor fun to simply lay low, it was the best decision at the moment. With those insane three-pronged symbolized ninjas running around, and those mutant turtle guys (if the latter was real, and not just a product of my head injury, or my growing teenage insanity), staying off the streets and rooftops could prevent any more nasty fights in the near future.

A knock startled me, and I looked at the door suspiciously. No one knows who lives here, except me and my landlord. I paid extra to keep my name off the list, and I scraped off my name of the name board. So why would anyone be knocking? Silently, I grabbed the katana I had brought home, propping up in reach, but out of sight near the door. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my hand around the door handle, before calling out, “Who is it?” My landlord grumbled back, “Miss, it's only me, don't give me that rude tone!” I sighed, cracking open the door to glare up at Ricardo. “What? Rent isn't do for another week.” I grumbled at the greasy haired Italian. Ricardo glared right back, “Lady wants to know if you live here.” I paused,”... Redhead?” He nodded, and I cursed. “Tell her no, I don't live here.” He held out a hand, waiting patiently. I grumbled, walking away from the door and coming back with a twenty, shoving it in his hand. “You don't live here,” He confirmed, walking away and whistling.

I shut and locked the door, eyes rolling. While he was annoying, rent here was less than a hundred a month, despite the border-line sketchiness of the apartment. It was cheaper than other places I had seen, so keeping on his good side was beneficial. I paused as I heard something from down the hall, then leaned against the door listening in. “Miss, this is private property, I could have you escorted out!” Ricardo shouted, and I narrowed my eyes as I heard my boss's voice, “Please, who's going to escort me out? The crackheads around back?” April scoffed, then I heard some rustling. “Now, which apartment?” She asked, then I swore when I realised she must of just paid him off. I moved away from the door, grabbing the katana and kicking it under the couch, just as April knocked. 

“Victoria, are you here?” She asked, and I grumbled. ‘Finally, using my full name.’ I thought, before silencing. I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. “Victoria… I'm the only one here,” She said, a bit more quiet. “No one followed me, and no one knows I'm here… so can you please open the door?” I thought quietly, calculating my options. I couldn't detect any dishonesty from her, but just because she was alone didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. I pondered over my options, before giving in, and unlocking the door. I opened it enough to look out at her, but I kept my hand against it, ready to slam it close. “Yes?” I asked, glancing over her, trying to determined if she was armed. April sighed, lowering her voice more, “Vicky, we need to talk. And a hallway isn't an ideal place to do so.” She insisted. I shrugged.”There's nothing to talk about.” I said, “And if there is, you can bring it up at work.” I want to close the door, but April placed her foot in the crack, giving me a look. I stayed silent, then I muttered quietly, “Fifteen minutes.” Before opening the door a bit wider. I shut and locked the door after she slipped in.

I could practically hear her internally judgement comments about my apartment, and though I agreed with her, I got defensive. “This is the best I can afford. What's you expect?” I snapped, and April winced. “Sorry, it's just… well I expected…” She paused, then gave me a confused look. “Victoria… where are your parents?” She asked, and I shrugged, leaning against the door. “You tell me. I've never met them.” I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing my ice tray and refilling it with water. “I live alone, there's nobody here, but me.” I called over my shoulder. “But… you told me you're only seventeen.” I nodded, pushing the tray into the back of the fridge. “That's correct.” I walked out, and April have me a worried look. I crossed my arms, giving her a cool look. “Five minutes have past. What do you want?” I asked. April took a moment, obviously trying to decide how to begin the conversation, before blurring out, “Your Shadow, right?” I chose not to outwardly show my reaction, instead shrugging. 

“... So?” I muttered, and April winced at my confirmation. “What's the problem?” I asked, leaning against the couch nonchalantly. “What's the matter?” Echoed April. “Victoria, You were almost killed the other night, and multiple nights before that!” She insisted. I shrugged as she ranted, “For God's sake, you're a kid, you shouldn't be getting shot at…” “Kids have the problem all over the place, what makes me special?” I challenged, but April ignored it. “Have you been to a doctor?” She demanded, “At least for this week injuries alone, you should still be resting!” my hands tightened into fists, eyes narrowing. “April. Are you going to turn me in?” I asked, voice practically void of emotion. She paused, then looked at me, frowning, “What?... No, no of course not!” She said, and I nodded, walking past her to the door. “Good,” I said, opening the door for her. “Then that's all. Go back home.” 

April stopped, and looked at me. “Vicky…” She started, but I cut her off quickly. “Victoria. And no. Unless you have something important to say, then I want you to leave.” My voice lowered, “I don't have to explain crap to you about THAT part of my life. So just stay out of it.” April looked hurt, obviously struggling to find a good response while I waited impatiently. She sighed, “Alright… but Vick-, I mean… Victoria?” I waited, and she continued after a moment, voice low. “Those… guys you saw yesterday… they aren't enemies, believe me. They're just, uh… paranoid.” She gave me a weak smile, and I have her a cool look, gesturing towards the door. She paused, then walked past me into the hall. I was quiet for a moment, then called out to her. “April?” She turned, a flicker of hope I'm her eyes, and I watched it fade with my next words, “Don't come back here again.” I paused, then continued. “And I quit. Goodbye, Ms. Jones.” And with that, I shut the door harshly on April's hurt expression. 

Walking over to the couch, I fell face forward into it with a groan of a thousand emotions. ‘That was lovely, Vic,’ I mocked myself internally. ‘No way that'll backfire in the incoming events.’ I reached down under the couch, grabbing my first aid box and pulling out the painkillers. Popping a few in, I closed my eyes for a second, glad that the drama for the day was over…

Then I heard my window opening.

In a split second, adrenaline made my injuries forgotten, and I had rolled off the couch and into a defensive crouch, the katana poised and ready for an attack. Silence rang throughout the room, and I could hear my own, fast beating heart. I slowly added over towards the window, katana held tight in my hands. I ducked my head out and glanced out the window, scanning the surrounding area quickly. Eyes narrowed, I ducked back in, closing the window and latching it tightly.

Katana still in my hand, I turned to look at my apartment, eyes narrowed. I looked towards the only closed door in the room. I paused, then stalked over to the bathroom, listening for any movements beyond the door. I leaned against it, listening for another moment...before slamming my heel into the door, knocking the door open. I swing the blade around, placing it at the base of my intruder's throat, clicking the lights on.

The intruder yelps, backing up to the wall as my eyes widened at his appearance. “w-Wait! W-wait wait wait!” The sea-green turtle gasped, hands up defensively. I narrowed my eyes, forcing my shock down. “Wait? WAIT?” I growled, “Get out of my house, you freak!” I slashed at him, and he ducked with a yelp, before darting towards me. My eyes widened, and I dropped, smirking as he tripped over me and...onto the ground went the turtle. I shot back up, blade ready at the scrambling turtle. “S-shadow!” He cried, standing, “Or, whatever your name is-” I charged, smacking his shoulder with the flat side of the blade. “Shut up and get out!” I demanded, “And don't come here ever again!” I saw his green eyes flash behind his orange mask, before suddenly he wrapped his hand around my blade, amazingly avoiding cuts. He tried to yank it away from me, and I gritted my teeth, trying to keep it in my grasp.

“I know we got off on the wrong foot!” He insisted, eyes wide. “But I'm not here to hunt you down or anything, I swear!” I glared, “Then what are you here for?” I grunted, my plan forming in my head. Orange paused, then have me a sheepish smile. “Well… Leos been moody since you took this baby.” A nod to the blade between us. “So I wanted to see if I can get it back.” I raised my brow. “That's the weakest excuse I've ever heard.” I said, before slamming him into the wall with a adrenaline powered double kick. He cried out, before his head slammed into the wall, and he slumped. I took an extra moment to glance at his breathing, before falling to one knee, holding myself up by the katana as I panted. I blew a strand of my hair away from my face, before looking at the unconscious turtle. Wincing at the large dent now inhabiting the wall from his shell, I glanced to see if I had injured him too terribly. ‘A bruise from that blade-slap, no doubt a bump on the back of his head.’ I determined, shifting over towards him.

I scolded at him, standing up and grabbing the rim of his shell, dragging him from the wall. “C'mon you.” I panted as I dragged him toward the window. “Time for you to go home!” I propped him against the wall before turning to the window. I started to open it, then paused, glancing outside. The sky was starting to turn a dark purple, the eastern skyline gaining a reddish tint, signaling oncoming sunrise. I glanced at the turtle, suddenly wondering. ‘Is… he even supposed to be outside during the day?’ I drummed my fingers against the still as I pondered. “If I leave you out there, you could be spotted,” I muttered. “Don't want to meet your buddies again, and honestly, don't really care enough to waste that time searching.” I grumbled, trying to come up with a plan. I glanced at the window, at the mutant, then back outside. “...Oh for gods sake.” I muttered, grabbing the turtle and dragging him over to my couch. 

With a grunt, I pushed him up onto the couch, before walking away, returning with a stool. Grabbing the katana, I say down, watching the turtle warily. “This is NOT,” I muttered, “how I wanted to spend my peaceful, me-time evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the late update, school starts next week! I plan on updating at least once a week/two weeks, and the ULTIMATE plan is to finish this by Thanksgiving. Now, a couple of notes:  
> 1: Those of you who have read the original Shadow story, be ready: This version is going to be VERY different. I've made a lot of choices for future chapters, and while some parts will remain the same, and only extended, there will be some major and minor changes to the plot, which are made to extend, enhance, and push along the plot! Hopefully you enjoy them!  
> 2: Senior year is starting for me. Yes, I will be EXTREMELY busy, but please, don't give up on this story. I DO intend to finish this story, and to continue it in future sequels. Please just be patient, I will do everything I can to update ASAP.
> 
> Now, with those notes out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews of all type are warmly welcomed, feel free to check out other stories, and I'l l see you all soon!  
> JE2)

**Author's Note:**

> (End of the first chapter! I won't make any promises about when the NEXT chapter is coming out... But, if I were you guys, I'd watch out for updates in the next few days ;)
> 
> Until then!
> 
> JE2)


End file.
